Spring Day, Autumn Night
by JoAT.Nat.MoN
Summary: The Host Club takes it upon themselves to follow Haruhi when she says she is going to Okinawa, despite her serious threat. The secret they learn there is far greater than what they expected – Haruhi has a twin brother. MorixHaruhi
1. Chapter One

_Author:_ Nat

_Fandom:_ OHSHC

_Summary:_ The Host Club takes it upon themselves to follow Haruhi when she says she is going to Okinawa, despite her serious threat. The secret they learn there is far greater than what they expected – Haruhi has a twin brother.

_Pairing:_ HaruhixMori

_Part 1/8_

**OoOoOoOoO**

Spring Day, Autumn Night

**OoOoOoOoO**

Haruhi stared out the window, gazing over at the large clock tower. She had always found it to be a fascinating sight, and for some reason, she felt at ease when looking at it. She clasped her hands behind her back and sighed, tossing smiles and hello's to some of the girls who walked past her. A couple of them stopped to talk to Haruhi, who noted that they were her highest requesters when she was within the Host Club.

"What are you doing here, Haruhi?" One girl, Mei, asked.

"Staring over at the clock tower," she said with a bright smile. "It's the little things that bring such joy to me, you know?"

"We completely understand," some of the girls sighed happily, hearts fluttering around their heads and in their eyes.

Haruhi just sweatdropped and laughed. "Glad to hear it girls. I'd better be getting to the club, or Tamaki-senpai won't let me see any of you today."

"Oh no he wouldn't do that would he, Haruhi? Go go go!"

The girl sighed and placed a hand on her forehead as she headed away from the window and to music room three. _They aren't going to be happy when I tell them I'll be gone for the week break we're having from school. I'm sure they all wanted to spend it together, but it's important dammit. Not to mention that none of them are invited._

She opened the door getting a full blast of artificial snow that turned her into a Popsicle. Glaring over at the bundled up and quite happy Tamaki-senpai, she tried to shake off the cold snow-like substance. "W-w-what is all th-th-this?" Her teeth were chattering as she hugged herself. Damn, why couldn't they do something easier or even warmer?

"We're already missing winter since it's spring now, Haruhi! So what better way to celebrate it than by making it a Host Club treat! For us, and for the ladies of course."

She looked around the room. Kyoya hadn't changed much; just tossed on a Santa hat. She wanted to point out the theme was winter, not Christmas, but they went hand in hand for most people. She refrained from saying anything out of respect for the Shadow King...and her debt. Hikaru and Kaoru were elves, and they looked mischievous too. She wasn't surprised in the slightest. Honey-senpai was a reindeer, with the antlers and everything, while Mori-senpai was in full Santa suit. Even complete with the beard. Blinking when he saw Haruhi's eyes on him, Mori muttered, "Ho ho ho."

Haruhi covered her mouth, trying not to let her laugh escape. A quick smile flashed across Mori's face. The hostess blinked, her mirth gone as she tried to decipher if Mori-senpai had indeed smiled. Tilting her head, she met an impassively blank face from Mori-senpai once more and furrowed her brow. _I must have imagined it._

Looking around at all the costumes, Haruhi held up a hand before Tamaki-baka could even get close to her with a costume. "Don't think about making me Mrs. Claus."

"But Haru-chaaaaan!" Honey whimpered from where he was eating cake. "You'd get to sit with me and Takashi! We'd be a little group! Plleeaasseee Haru-chan!"

Haruhi sighed to herself and snatched the costume from Tamaki-senpai, who cooed happily. "MY DAUGHTER WILL LOOK SO CUTE!"

"I'm not your daughter senpai," Haruhi deadpanned as she closed the curtain of the dressing area.

"MOMMMYY! HARUHI HATES MEEEEE!" Tamaki cried dramatically, throwing himself at Kyoya.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and ducked just in time so Tamaki went sailing over his head. "Then perhaps you should make her love you again."

Tamaki sat in his beloved corner of sadness and grew more mushrooms. From behind the curtain, Haruhi rolled her eyes at her senpai's antics. Honestly, he would never grow up. She tossed on the velvet looking nightgown...thing, reveling in the feeling of the material against her skin. This was one of the few times she felt her girly side take hold. The brush of velvet on her skin, and...well. She averted her eyes from her own reflection in the mirror, not wanting to see her own flushed cheeks. There was another reason she felt her girly side shake her like the devil was out to get her, but she didn't want to get distracted thinking about his eyes...or hair...or- Haruhi shook her head.

She had made sure to toss on a tank top and shorts underneath the dress-like fabric, and she placed a Santa hat on her head. She also put some wire-rim glasses on the bridge of her nose and pushed them up. "A modern day Mrs. Claus I guess," she muttered to herself, stalking over to the curtain and opening it.

She decided to go without shoes, but she still wore her socks. It was cold as ever in the room still, but at least she was warmer than she had been. "MY DAUGHTER LOOKS SO-"

"Shut it, Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi muttered throwing a shoe at his face before stalking past him and the mushrooms growing on his shoulders.

"Yay Haru-chan! You look nice!"

"Ah."

"Thank you Honey-senpai; Mori-senpai." She sat next to Honey, commenting that he was an adorable reindeer.

"Aw but Haru-chan! You're supposed to sit next to Takashi! It's the whole Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus thing."

"Hn. Mitsukuni is right you know."

Haruhi grinned at the two before moving and taking her seat next to Mori-senpai as they had both requested. "I assume we are a big happy family now?"

"Yup!" Honey said happily, sneaking a glance over at his cousin. He wondered how Takashi felt when Kyoya announced the Santa/Mrs. Claus angle. Tama-chan was against it immediately, as was Hika-chan. But Kao-chan, himself, Kyo-chan, and Takashi didn't mind. In fact, Honey knew for a fact that Takashi actually liked the moments he had Haruhi next to him.

They all stood and took their places when Tamaki snapped his fingers. They were about to start entertaining after all. The door opened, and the flower petals flew at their feminine guests. "Welcome ladies!"

OoOoOoOoO

"Hey Haruhi?"

"Hm, yeah?"

"How come we always see you in rather feminine wear? Don't get me wrong, we think it looks adorable on you, but...?"

"That's because Tamaki-senpai is an idiot," Haruhi deadpanned, grinning to herself when Tamaki heard her and flew to his loneliness corner. "He feels that because I have a slight feminine face, that it is good to flaunt it off with feminine clothing. Kyoya-senpai thinks so too, don't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Haruhi," Kyoya said, doodling in his black notebook.

"We think it's cute that you, Mori-senpai, and Honey-senpai have a little family thing going on here." Another girl commented, which brought out another round of lovesick sighs.

_Oh brother._

"Thanks ladies!" Honey said, munching on another piece of cake. "Both Takashi and I love hanging out with Haru-chan, so this way, it's a lot more fun to do it!"

"Have some more cake, Honey!"

"You too Mori!"

"I made some for you too, Haruhi!"

"...Would you like my strawberries, Haruhi?" Mori-senpai asked quietly.

Haruhi paused mid-bite before lowering her fork and shining a wide smile at Mori. "Well, if you don't mind giving them, Mori-senpai. You...ah...know how much I like them." Mori twitched his lips slightly and gave all his strawberries to Haruhi. This whole debacle wasn't just noticed by the ladies, but by the rest of the club members as well.

"HARUHI! DADDY HAS SOME STRAW-"

"No," she said, taking a strawberry from her plate and popping it into her mouth.

Tamaki flew to his rainy and dreary corner again, to the amusement of the 'devil' twins. Haruhi just sighed and ate her cake.

After the last lady had left and they had all changed back into their uniforms, Haruhi stood in front of the members of the Host Club. "No doubt you all have given some thought as to how our week break will go," she began, crossing her arms and eying them all.

"Yes, we have decided to go to one of the Hitachiin's personal vacation homes. Isn't that exciting, my darling daughter?" Tamaki asked, smiling at her and dancing around.

"I won't be coming with you."

"Why not Haru-chan?" Honey-senpai said, pouting over at the girl.

"I will be spending the week with my aunt. None of you are invited."

"That wouldn't be the aunt in Okinawa would it, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked, typing away on his computer.

She swung over to give Kyoya a look. "Yes, that is her," Haruhi said coolly before turning to look at the rest of the club. "Mark my words. If you follow me there, I'll never speak to any of you ever again." Satisfied that her point was made, Haruhi left the music room, slamming the door behind her for emphasis.

"We'll definitely be bored now," the twins said, sighing to themselves.

"We can have fun without Haruhi, right Takashi?" Honey asked uneasily, looking up at his cousin.

"Hmmm..." Takashi hesitated in answering before shrugging. "Dunno."

"I suggest you listen to her, you know," Kyoya finally spoke up. "She seemed pretty serious, and I doubt any of you would want to receive the cold shoulder from our Natural Host."

"That's that then," Tamaki said, grinning at his friends. "We'll vacation in Kyoya's family home in Okinawa. Technically, we aren't following her there because we abruptly changed our schedule around."

"Yay! Tama-chan you rock! Let's get ready and leave as soon as possible, Takashi!"

"Hm."

"This'll be great!" The twins exclaimed. "We're gonna see Haruhi! We're gonna see Haruhi!"

Kyoya sighed and closed out the document regarding Haruhi Fujioka. _Something of great importance lies within Okinawa. No matter how hard I search, I cannot find it. What exactly are you hiding, Haruhi?_

OoOoOoOoO

"Auntie!" Haruhi exclaimed, giving her smaller aunt a hug as she met her in the airport terminal.

"Why my dear Haruhi, it seems like it's been forever. What have you done to your hair, little one? I swear, now you and Akiyo look near identical. How was your flight dear? I know you've been saving up for this for quite a while now."

Haruhi smiled gently. "Money is no issue when it comes to him, you know that. How is he doing, Auntie?"

"Quite well, all things considering. Now come along. I've got the car parked just out here. Isn't it a wonderful little thing? Ryito got it for me."

"Him again Auntie? Why don't you just marry him if you're going to keep seeing each other. It's been three years now, you know." Haruhi teased.

"Oh you, stop that now. Wicked girl." Her Aunt said, laughing lightly.

The Host Club, hidden well for once, looked at each other in confusion.

"Who the hell is this Akiyo guy?" Hikaru asked, bristling.

"Perhaps Haruhi came to Okinawa to work for her aunt and see her old friend?" Kaoru murmured.

"What do you think Takashi?" Honey asked as he sat on the taller boy's shoulders.

"Follow."

"Mori-senpai is right men," Tamaki said, placing his sunglasses back on. "We don't want to attract attention to ourselves or alert Haruhi to our presence. My darling daughter is going somewhere different, and I don't like it. Let's move out men, and keep a low profile. That means stay quiet, devil twins."

"You're the only one who ever needs quieting," the twins deadpanned, but followed their leader nonetheless.

Kyoya had called an inconspicuous car in so they could do the following. Sitting in the front seat and letting the others get comfy in the back, he looked at his driver and gestured to Haruhi and her aunt. "Follow that car, but at a distance, got it? If Haruhi sees us, then we're done for."

"You got it sir," the driver said, starting up the car and waiting a few moments before following after the two ladies. Kyoya smiled to himself as he heard people talking about this mysterious Akiyo guy.

"I bet him and Haru-chan are getting married," Honey said, grinning over at Tamaki. He felt how his cousin tensed up because he was in his lap, but that was his plan after all. Operation Get Takashi and Haruhi Together was something Honey had been working on ever since Takashi had saved Haruhi from the clutches of Tama-chan after only knowing her for a day.

"NOT MY DARLING DAUGHTER!"

"Ow, Boss!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Keep it down or you'll break the damn sound barrier," Hikaru said, sticking his pinky in his ear.

"I will not stand for this! Ranka must know this bit of information right away!" Tamaki said, pulling out his cell phone.

"If you call Ranka, he'll tell Haruhi that we're here. Then she won't talk to any of us ever again." Kyoya reminded Tamaki. "Besides, chances are that if Haruhi is here with Ranka's blessing, then he already knows who or what is here for Haruhi."

The blonde boy looked at his phone with crocodile tears streaming down his face. "Haruhi...Daddy's coming! Put a step on it, driver! We have a girl to save!"

The driver looked over at Kyoya who just shook his head. "Idiot."

The rest of the car was silent as they watched Haruhi's aunt pull into a driveway. She had a large house, much too big for just one woman. The driver parked a few yards away, under the darkness of a tree. The Host Club watched as Haruhi shoved open the door and stumbled in her haste to get up the stairs of the house.

"Akiyo!" They heard her yell before the door slammed shut behind her. Haruhi hadn't even realized that she had left her Aunt behind to grab her bag, but the old woman didn't seem to mind. The smile on her face and the soft look in her eye told them that much.

Finally, the woman walked into the house and all was quiet. "What now, sir?" The driver asked.

"My vacation home, please, Leo. We have all the information we need."

A solemn air had fallen over everyone in the car. Even the normally stoic Takashi had an air of curiosity tinged with sadness around him. Similar thoughts were running through the minds of all the Host boys. If this Akiyo boy was so important to Haruhi, why was she keeping him a secret?

OoOoOoOoO

Haruhi withheld a gasp as she looked into a face that mirrored her own. Her smile was small, while his was wide. He had a small scar under his eye, while her face wasn't marred by anything of the nature. "Akiyo," she murmured, reaching out and hugging him.

"Haruhi, my little sister. I've missed you so much! All the phone conversations do no justice when I don't have you here." He pulled back and gazed at her, eyes roaming all over her face. "You cut your hair."

"I did."

"Why?"

"Gum."

"Little kid?"

"Ah."

"I see."

She smiled to herself. It was conversations like this that she missed with her brother. They could have one word or even no word conversations at the blink of an eye, and the only people who would really understand was themselves.

"We look identical now."

"Not that anyone else can see," she muttered darkly.

Placing a hand on his sister's cheek, Akiyo waited until she brought her eyes to his. "Don't cry now, Haruhi. You've not cried for a long time, and I won't be the reason you start now. I'm alive, and that's all that matters."

"For how long, Akiyo?" Haruhi whispered, running her finger over the scar under his eye.

"For as long as you need me," Akiyo said, taking Haruhi's hand and leading her into the living room. "Now, I want to hear all about this Host Club. And you better have brought me some pictures to look at otherwise I won't be happy."

Haruhi laughed and turned when she heard the door open. "Oh! Auntie, I am so sorry! Here let me get my bag!"

Her Aunt grinned and handed Haruhi her bag. "No harm done, little Spring. I know you wanted to see Mr. Autumn over here. Make yourself comfy, and I'll whip up some dinner."

The evening was spent eating, talking, and laughing while Haruhi tried to imitate some of the host's behaviors while she told many of the stories that had happened to her. She shared a bunch of pictures, but only her brother noticed that her eyes lit up when she talked about a particular Host.

He himself looked over at some of the pictures, immediately approving of this 'Morinozuka' guy. He had a feeling that a guy like this could take care of Haruhi, and he rubbed at his chest in thought. Yes, if he could get them together, then he could die happy. Haruhi put the pictures away and started telling them the story about the Zuka club and how they all dressed as girls, minus Mori-senpai.

The only hiccup in the event was when Akiyo laughed too hard and managed to drive himself into a choking fit. Both Haruhi and her aunt worried over him until he shook his head, taking deep breaths to show them that he was fine. Even though they both sat down and tried to achieve the same positive note that they had previously, it just wasn't possible.

The night wound down after that, with Haruhi helping a very tired Akiyo up to bed. "Come on and sleep with me, eh little sister?" He said with a smile, his eyes already closing.

"Not a chance, big brother. You're much too fragile."

"Bullshit," he said, waving his hand with a yawn as he curled up. "I'm as strong as an ox."

She waited until his breathing had evened out before she dropped to her knees, silent tears making tracks down her cheeks. She placed a hand on her brother's head and bowed hers, shoulders shaking with quiet sobs. _I really wish you were that strong, Akiyo. I really do._

What felt like hours later, Haruhi rose from her place on the floor, feeling more like a zombie with every second that passed. "Must be jet lag," she murmured to herself before making her way across the hall to her room. Not even pausing to put on pajamas, she collapsed into bed and was out like a light moments later.

OoOoOoOoO

Sleep didn't come easy for the Ouran Host Club boys though. After catching a few shows on the television, Tamaki had the great idea for them to have a 'sleepover' even though they were all technically sleeping over at Kyoya's house. All of them changed into their pajamas and brought their stuff to the living room, not even believing they were going to sleep on the floor.

Tamaki actually had the comfy reclining chair, while the twins had both of the couches. Honey claimed the loveseat by jumping on it, while Kyoya brought himself and Mori inflatable mattresses. It was an interesting experience for the rich boys, who all sat in a circle at the moment, not wanting to sleep yet.

"Imagine what Haru-chan would say if she saw us sleeping like this," Honey said, placing his finger on his chin to ponder this thought before looking down at Usa-chan.

"Hm."

"Yes, indeed, Honey-senpai. I do wonder how she would take it if she saw us now."

"She's too busy with _Akiyo _so I say good riddance."

"Hikaru!"

"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY DAUGTHER THAT WAY!"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up higher on his nose as a brawl started between a pajama-clad Tamaki and two pajama-clad devil twins. They were rolling on the floor and yelling at each other. Kyoya was glad that they basically had the vacation home to themselves.

"Get OFF Tamaki-senpai!"

"Let go of Hikaru you bastard!"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY DAUGHTER YOU DEMONS! HOOLIGANS! RUFFIANS!"

"Shut the hell up Boss!" The twins said together, pushing him off them and back into his chair. "And stay over there!"

Mori was sitting on the floor so his back was against the love seat that Honey had claimed. His smaller cousin was right beside him. "Worried about Haru-chan?" Honey asked quietly, not wanting to alert the others that they were talking about the girl.

"Hm." Mori said, nodding his head.

"We'll have to sneak away I guess," Honey murmured softly. "Apologize to Haru-chan and let her know that everyone else is here. I don't think she'd like it if Tama-chan or Hika-chan showed up tomorrow morning."

"Angry."

"Yeah, she'd be angry alright. We'll sneak out bright and early tomorrow then."

"Mm."

"Do you think she'll have cake?"

Takashi placed a hand on his cousin's head with a small smile he usually reserved for him, but had started using it for Haruhi too. "Bring some."

"Yeah. We should bring some. Usa-chan is gonna want a lot of cake."

OoOoOoOoO

_Thanks for reading! This is my first OHSHC fanfic, so I hope I portrayed all the characters correctly. Do let me know if I didn't? This also has my favorite pairing in it (Go Mori and Haruhi!) but even so, don't expect tons of updating. I have school and work. Anyway, review and like all you want! Also, the part 1/8 is just an estimation of how I want this story to go. It could be shorter/longer. Depending. _

_Ja ne!_


	2. Chapter Two

_Thanks to those who have reviewed/favorited/followed this story. It makes me really happy to learn that I am keeping them all in character along with keeping all of my lovely readers entertained. Without further adieu, part two!_

_Author:_ Nat

_Fandom:_ OHSHC

_Summary:_ The Host Club takes it upon themselves to follow Haruhi when she says she is going to Okinawa, despite her serious threat. The secret they learn there is far greater than what they expected – Haruhi has a twin brother.

_Pairing:_ HaruhixMori

_Part 2/8_

**OoOoOoOoO**

Spring Day, Autumn Night

**OoOoOoOoO**

Mori's eyes opened, and he sat up quickly, looking around the room. All of the other boys were passed out in odd positions. Tamaki was half off the chair, half on it. He appeared to be comfy, though Mori wasn't sure how that was possible. Kyoya had accidentally fallen asleep with his glasses on, so they were practically in his mouth as he slept. The twins ended up pushing the two couches together and sleeping together as they were used to. Mori cast his eyes over to his cousin to see that Mitsukuni was awake.

_I felt eyes on me._

And that was why he had awoken. They both rose quietly, leaving the room in a near silent manner. It was to be expected of the Kendo and Judo masters, after all. They quickly changed into some different clothes before leaving the house. When they were far away from Kyoya's summer home, Honey sighed.

"What kind of cake should we get, Takashi? There's so many to choose from I'm sure."

"Strawberry."

"Well I don't know. What does Akiyo like?"

"Dunno."

"So let's get one strawberry and one white. How does that sound?"

"Okay."

"Yay! You remember where Haru-chan is staying right?"

"Hm."

"Good because I kinda forgot. I was too busy thinking about cake and seeing Haru-chan for real. Though I'm afraid she won't talk to us because she'll hate us for coming. Even if we tell her the others are here, it won't do anything for us. She'll still be so angry..."

"I hope not."

"You heard her at the Club, Takashi," Honey said, whimpering as he clutched Usa-chan tighter. "Maybe we shouldn't go there?"

"We have to apologize for going along with Tamaki's plan, Mitsukuni."

"Yeah you're right," Honey said with a smile. "Now let's go get some of that cake!"

"Hm!"

OoOoOoOoO

Akiyo smiled to himself as he flipped through the scrapbook that Haruhi had brought. He knew this was the work of his father since Haruhi herself wasn't known to be girly. His sister had grown up drastically since he saw her the summer before she went to Ouran Academy. Granted, she had longer hair then and they didn't look identical as they did now. He placed his finger on Takashi Morinozuka's face.

"I entrust you with taking care of my sister," he murmured, leaning back into the couch and rubbing at his chest again. "If anything happens to me, I'll make sure you take care of her. Or I'll haunt your ass."

He looked up as he heard a knock on the door. Haruhi was in the shower, and his Aunt was still sleeping. Her stood up gingerly and walked over to the door before opening it up. "Can I help-"

"Haru-chan!" And then Akiyo had himself two armfuls of small senior. "Takashi and I are so sorry! It was allll Tama-chan's idea."

This kid had a grip of steel, and Akiyo's face was turned bluer by the minute.

"Mitsukuni," The taller boy said, grabbing his cousin and removing him from Akiyo who took ragged breaths to regain his composure.

"Sorry," Akiyo said, smiling at them both weakly. "But were you looking for my sister? She's a bit busy right now."

Takashi's stoic mask almost physically fell from his face as his jaw dropped in surprise. Even Honey-senpai was shocked into speechlessness. "Sister? Haru-chan has a brother?"

Akiyo straightened and smiled at both of them, giving the peace sign with his fingers. "My name is Fujioka Akiyo, and I'm Haruhi's elder brother by two minutes. You both are Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Morinozuka Takashi aren't you?"

They nodded, and Akiyo tilted his head over to the living room table. "Haruhi spent most of the night telling us of all the troubles you guys have gotten into over the course of the school year. I would like to thank the whole Host Club for all you've done for my sister, if I get the chance."

"Aki-chan, why aren't you with Haru-chan at home?"

He gave Honey-senpai a sad smile. "It's difficult," he finally said.

"Akiyo, who are you talking...to..." Haruhi slowed her speech and eventually stopped talking when she saw the two elder boys in the doorway. Honey-senpai waved while Mori-senpai grunted and held up the boxes with cake inside them.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!"

Haruhi's expression grew fierce as she scowled at the elder Host club members. Stomping over to them, she pulled her brother back, tossed Honey out of the door, and slammed it in their faces with a "STAY THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Mori blinked and looked over at Honey, who was dusting himself off with a smile. "Haru-chan was pissed," he finally said with a laugh.

"Ah."

"But I think Aki-chan will be able to convince her to let us back in."

"Do you think so, Mitsukuni?"

"Well, I hope so at least."

"I just want to warn her about the others."

"I know what you mean Takashi. It's going to be bad news when the others get here, especially since Aki-chan is here for a reason. I wonder what's wrong with him."

"Bad," Mori said, knocking lightly on his chest with a fist. "Very bad."

"Oh is that what it is?" Honey's face dropped and his voice grew solemn. "I see. We definitely should keep the others away then. Especially Tama-chan and Hika-chan."

"Ah."

OoOoOoOoO

"Don't encourage them, Akiyo," Haruhi hissed, leading her brother (gently) to the couch so he could sit down and rest.

Plopping down on the couch with a deep sigh, Akiyo smiled. "Haruhi, you do realize that slamming the door in the face of a guest is rude right? Besides, you wanted nothing more than to invite Morinozuka in here correct?"

Haruhi's face flushed as she waved her hands at Akiyo. "It's not like that at all and you know it," she said, hiding her face behind her bangs. "I don't want to share you this week, Akiyo. It took me a while to save up that money just so I could be here for a week."

"Then I suggest you let them back in," he said gently. "After all, aren't they the best defense against stopping the others from letting themselves in here? I seem to remember all the adventures being attributed to one Tamaki-senpai correct?"

Haruhi sighed to herself, but rose from the couch and went over to the door. It couldn't hurt to have some of her friends with her, especially the two she liked the most. She opened the door and smiled slightly at Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai. "I'm sorry about that guys. I was angry, but please, come in. I didn't expect to see you, so I hope you forgive me."

Honey-senpai was on Mori's shoulders so he had to climb down and skip ahead of Mori, leaving the taller senior with Haruhi. Mori placed a hand on Haruhi's head and smiled softly at her. "Sorry. We brought cake."

Haruhi blinked and smiled at Mori. "I'm sure you guys have a little story to tell, don't you? Uhm. Is one of those cakes strawberry?" She heard Mori's deep rumbling chuckle, and she was surprised. What happened to the stoic and quiet Mori-senpai she had gotten used to?

"Yes. Mitsukuni made sure to get a strawberry one for you. We weren't sure what Akiyo liked, so we got white as well. I really hope you don't mind."

Haruhi blinked and tried to register the fact that Mori-senpai had said like three sentences to her. "Oh uh no I don't mind at all. Akiyo probably needs some company other than myself and my aunt. Here let me take those."

Before Mori could protest, Haruhi had taken the cakes from him and whisked them into the kitchen. Both Akiyo and Honey were watching the exchange, a mischievous look in their eyes.

"She's easily flustered by him you know," Akiyo said, placing the backs of his fingers against his chin before resting his arm on the couch. "I've never seen her act that way around any other guy when we used to hang out more often."

"Takashi is confused, and I wish I could make it easier on him. His base instinct is to protect me, but Haruhi has somehow wormed her way into his system. So if we're both in trouble, I'm not sure he'd know what to do." Honey explained. "You know, you look exactly like Haru-chan."

Akiyo looked over at Honey with a surprised look before smiling, exactly like Haruhi would. "We are twins after all, but she used to have such pretty long hair. Here, let me show you. She came to visit the summer before she had to go to Ouran Academy. We got so many pictures taken." Akiyo rose from his spot on the couch just as Mori sat down next to Honey.

The Fujioka boy dug through some drawers and pulled out a book labeled 'Summer'. It wasn't feminine looking, but it was still a scrapbook. "I have tons of free time, as you can imagine. Here's how our summer went..."

Haruhi leaned against the kitchen doorway as she watched Akiyo show the two seniors pictures from their summer vacation. The carnival had been in town the weekend that Haruhi showed up, so the twins along with their aunt and her beau decided to have an all out party. Haruhi's clearly remembered their moment atop the Ferris Wheel.

"_Haruhi."_

_She brushed some hair out of her face and smiled at her brother. "What is it Akiyo? Aren't you having a good time?"_

"_You know I am but..." He clenched his fists. "You're here with me when you could be spending summer with your friends. Why are you here when you can live your life out there?"_

"_I'm here because you're my brother. I can make new friends if they don't like me hanging out with them. There's only one you."_

"_They say I've got two, maybe three years."_

_Haruhi reached out and took her brother's hand within hers. "No luck at finding a donor?"_

"_Not yet. And the doctor's say that if I don't find one soon, it'll be too late to do anything." She squeezed her brother's hand, smiling softly at him._

"_No matter what, Akiyo, I'm here. Never forget that."_

"_I know. I know."_

She shook her head and focused back on the present. It was a refreshing change to see that Akiyo was getting along with her own friends. "Haruhi, stop lurking in the doorway and come look at the summer pictures."

She laughed and headed over to the couch, sitting next to Mori-senpai when he scooted over to make room for her. "I was there, Akiyo. I don't need to see all the pictures again."

"Haru-chan, you look so cute with your long hair!"

"Hm."

Haruhi and Akiyo shared a smile and proceeded to tell them about how the summer fun and festivites went. She also revealed that she had been saving up since last summer just to visit Akiyo in the spring, and how she wouldn't be able to save up enough to visit him in the summer that was almost upon them. Honey and Mori shared a look and a nod.

Haruhi stood and held her hand out for her brother to take. He took it and she smiled, leading him into the kitchen. "Here. Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai brought cakes for us. So go ahead and choose which flavor and I'll cut you a piece. You both get in here as well. I know how much you like cake Honey-senpai."

"Yay cake!" Honey said, jumping into the kitchen with a grin on his face. Mori followed at a slower pace, his hands in his pockets as he barely smiled at Mitsukuni's behavior.

Honey had chosen a large white piece while Akiyo went for a smaller strawberry piece. Finally, Haruhi turned to Mori with a grin. "And what flavor would you like, Mori-senpai?"

Akiyo reached over and placed some strawberry frosting on Haruhi's face. "You look silly, Haruhi!"

"Hey!" She said, reaching up to wipe it off. Mori grabbed her wrist and wiped the dollop of frosting off her cheek with his finger before putting it in his mouth.

"I'll take strawberry," he rumbled to a flustered and stuttering Haruhi.

Haruhi cut his piece quickly and handed it to him before scuttling to her seat beside Akiyo and finding interest in her own cake. Mori grinned, oddly happy that Haruhi had such a reaction to him. The look in Mitsukuni's eyes said 'told you so' while Akiyo gave Mori-senpai a thumbs up. Things were going well in Akiyo's eyes and nothing could-

"HARUHI! DADDY'S HERE!"

Akiyo's face screwed up in confusion as he looked at his sister. "Dad isn't here. So who is that yelling outside?"

"Tamaki-senpai."

"Tamaki."

"Tama-chan!"

"We forgot to mention that Tamaki dragged us all here to Kyoya's vacation home. We came over with cake to apologize for going along with his plan when we knew you didn't want us to." Mori said, setting his fork down. "I'll go tell them to leave."

"I think I would like to meet this Host Club of yours. The rest of it anyway." Akiyo said, also setting down his fork. "But first, go change into some of my clothes Haruhi. We're going to play the Guess Which One is Haruhi Game."

"Aki-chan you're so smart!"

"Hm."

Haruhi laughed and headed up the stairs. She thought it was a grand idea, and it'd give the Hitachiin twins some of their much deserved medicine. Though, her steps slowed when she thought about Mori-senpai. He seemed to be talking a lot more in hers and Akiyo's presence. She half-wondered why before shaking her head. She'd dwell on it later. Time to get some pay back!

OoOoOoOoO

Mori stood in front of Haruhi and Akiyo while Honey opened the door. Tamaki flew into the house, and Mori caught him before tossing him back toward the door. Standing up, Tamaki dusted himself off and looked around.

"Where is Haruhi?" He asked.

Kaoru and Hikaru came in after their boss, followed by Kyoya. "And that Akiyo kid."

"It's gonna be a game!" Honey said, shutting the door behind them and standing beside Mori. "We're going to play the: Guess Which One is Haruhi Game!"

Mori stepped to the side so the boys could see both Haruhi and Akiyo. Both were wearing boy's clothing and they had their arms around the others shoulders. Looking at the other members of the Host Club, they grinned. "Well?" They asked together.

Tamaki's jaw dropped, and the Hitachiin twins started laughing. "Priceless! No wonder we felt a strong bond with you Haruhi." Kaoru said, grinning.

"You have a twin, like we do." Hikaru finished.

"So now we need to figure out which is which!"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up and tilted his head. "This is an interesting development. Perhaps he could come back with us-"

"No." Mori said, crossing his arms, already protective of the brother of the girl he was certain he liked. "Akiyo stays here. Guess. Now."

"The one on the left is my daughter!" Tamaki said, pointing to Akiyo.

"Sorry, Tamaki-senpai, but you were wrong," Haruhi said from the right. "I guess you don't know your 'daughter' after all."

Tamaki-senpai flew to his sad and rainy corner. "If you grow mushrooms in my aunt's house, she'll never let you in here again," Akiyo pointed out.

"So this is your little secret, eh Haruhi?" Kaoru asked, smiling at Akiyo. "I'm Hikaru. Nice to meet you."

"Actually you're Kaoru and the other one is Hikaru," Akiyo said, crossing his arms. "It's nice that I've seen pictures of you both, and Haruhi has explained your mannerisms. I'm a twin too, you know. You won't be fooling me."

"Is that how you were able to tell the twins apart so easily, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked.

She nodded. "It's part of the reason. It's just...there's something about having a twin that makes you seem special. I love Akiyo, and the fact that we are twins just makes it even better. Because we are different genders, we are vastly different from Kaoru and Hikaru since they are of the same gender. It's easier to differentiate between myself and Akiyo than it is between Kaoru and Hikaru."

"We brought cake!" Honey exclaimed, jumping onto Mori-senpai's shoulders. "Come and have some guys!"

Akiyo was left in the living room with Haruhi, Mori, and Honey while the boys scrambled to get cake. Normally they wouldn't bother, but Tamaki had made them leave the house without eating first. Haruhi looked over at Akiyo, and they seemed to be having a silent conversation. Honey and Mori could follow along somewhat, but not to the point where they understood everything. There was such a thing as silent conversation, but then there was silent _twin_ conversation.

Placing a hand on her chest, Haruhi tilted her head. _It is your story to tell._

A shrug from Akiyo. _I don't mind._

Haruhi's eyebrows drew together. _But you are...you know. _She held out her hands. _I don't want you to be great friends with them and then go away._

Akiyo crossed his arms. _I'll be fine. Worry about yourself._

Haruhi scowled at her brother. _You know I'll always worry about you! I'd give you my own heart if you'd let me._

Akiyo's expression softened, and he placed a hand on his sister's head. _Don't think that way, little Spring. I'll be around for a long time yet. Trust me._

Haruhi sighed. _All right. We'll tell them together then I suppose. I just wish dad were here. It'd definitely make it easier, especially if they have any questions for us._

Akiyo nodded and threw an arm around his sister's shoulder. _We've always done things on our own. This is no different, so don't worry so much. We'll be fine I'm sure.. I approve of Takashi Morinozuka too._

Haruhi lightly punched her brother's shoulder. _It's not like that so shut up._

Akiyo preened happily. _Denial means you like himmm~_

"What in the hell are they doing?" Hikaru asked, munching on cake as he watched the two siblings.

"Having a silent conversation," Honey said, staring intently at the Fujioka twins. "Takashi and I do it all the time, but this one is harder to follow. Have you gotten anything Takashi?"

"I think my name came up. And something about a story." Mori grunted. "That's all I got from it."

"You still got more than I did," Honey said, shrugging and hugging Usa-chan to his chest. "I wonder when they're gonna be done. After all, they haven't seen each other in almost a year."

"I'd never be able to go without seeing Hikaru," Kaoru said, stepping up beside his twin. "Haruhi is really strong to have her brother stay here while she goes to Ouran. I'm still curious as to why he's here."

Akiyo looked over at the twins and smiled at them. "The air is cleaner here of course. If I were to have stayed at home with Haruhi and my father, I would have died."

Almost immediately, a hush fell around the occupants of the house. All of them stared at Haruhi and Akiyo with something akin to sadness, understanding, and pain. Finally, Haruhi gestured to the couches with a tight smile.

"Come," she murmured, sitting next to her brother who took a seat on one of the smaller couches. "Akiyo and I have a story to tell you. Hopefully it will explain why I wanted you all the hell away this week."

Mori sat by Haruhi while Honey was still on his shoulders. Him and Mitsukuni had to be there to support the second set of twins since they both were harboring secrets and hurt. Mori could practically feel the anguish rolling off Haruhi in waves as the others took seats on couches and floor alike. Finally, she drew in a breath.

Mori placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled softly when she looked up at him. He nodded, telling her that he was with her no matter what, and she launched into the Fujioka Twins Story with a more calm mind.

"It started when we were about four years old..."

OoOoOoOoO

_Ahh gotta love those cliffhangers, ne? Once again, let me know what you thought about this chapter. If you have anything you think I need to improve on, just let me know yeah? MorixHaru forever! And I'm out!_

_Nat_


	3. Chapter Three

_I am so pleased with the response this story has been getting. Thank you so much to all of you who have been favoriting/reviewing/and adding this to your story alert. It means the world to me to come home from a long day of work to see that people love my story. Thank you. Without much interruption, part three._

_Oh before I forget, for those of you who read this before I updated it, I changed the age on the last one to four years old. Haruhi and Akiyo lost their mother at five years of age, in correspondence with the anime. Sorry for any confusion, and if you think they're too young, just remember some things from when you were a kid. Especially something like this, like you will read soon. Ja ne!_

_Author: _Nat

_Fandom: _OHSHC

_Summary: _The Host Club takes it upon themselves to follow Haruhi when she says she is going to Okinawa, despite her serious threat. The secret they learn there is far greater than what they expected – Haruhi has a twin brother.

_Pairing: _HaruhixMori

_Part 3/8_

**OoOoOoOoO**

Spring Day, Autumn Night

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Haruhi and Akiyo were busy playing outside when rain drops started falling all around them. Looking up at the sky, they grinned and began dancing in the falling water. Haruhi grasped her brother's hands and they spun each other. Finally, Akiyo had to let go of Haruhi, sending the girl sprawling to the ground. She wasn't hurt; just merely confused._

"_Why you do that Aki-chan?" Haruhi asked, getting up from the muddy ground._

"_I hurt," he said, patting his chest and whimpering._

"_Momma might know!"_

"_Kids, come and get some dinner."_

"_Yay, dinner!"_

_Akiyo's chest pain was momentarily forgotten as both kids raced up the porch stairs and into the house to eat. It was raining cats and dogs that night, and Haruhi was scared to sleep alone. Thunder and lightning didn't bother her much, but she would feel safer with her brother._

"_Akiyo?" She asked, opening the door to his room. "Big brother?"_

_She moved over to his bed, her eyes growing wide as a crack of thunder echoed in their house. Her elder brother was lying there, not breathing. His lips were tinged blue, and his eyes were open with the shock of pain that he was in before his death._

"_MOMMY! DADDY!"_

_The next moments were a blur for Haruhi. Her parents had come into the room after Haruhi began screaming her head off. Taking one look at Akiyo, her mother immediately began to try and resuscitate him, while her father called for an ambulance straight away. He coughed once, and that was enough for Haruhi to stop her wailing._

"_Akiyo!"_

"_Hurts. Mommy. Daddy."_

_They moved into a flurry of action. The Fujioka's could hear the ambulance, and Haruhi's mother bundled up Akiyo, flew out the bedroom door, and out to the front door. Grabbing up some of Akiyo's clothes, her father followed. Moments later, Haruhi realized that she was alone. Sobbing when another burst of thunder rumbled throughout the house, she crawled underneath their kitchen table, visibly shaking as she buried her head in her hands._

"_Akiyo be fine. Mommy and Daddy-"_

"_Haruhi!"_

_She looked up and crawled out from under the table, into her father's arms. "I have the car ready, sweetheart. Mommy went with Akiyo to the hospital, and now we'll be going alright? You're a brave girl, and you know what else?"_

"_What Daddy?"_

"_You saved your brother's life, Haruhi. Tonight, you were his guardian angel."_

_Haruhi smiled big at her father as he held her close to try and protect her from the torrential rain. They drove to the hospital and spoke big words with the doctors in white lab coats, but all Haruhi cared about was her older brother. Crawling into the big white bed next to him, she curled up in a ball and was asleep moments later._

OoOoOoO

Clearing her throat, Haruhi smiled over at her brother slightly. "It was that day that we realized that Akiyo was born with a faulty heart. In all honesty, the doctors should have sighted it while we were still in my mother, but it was beating fine along with mine when we weren't born yet. It was like he was trying to be difficult."

She cast a grin at Akiyo to show that she was kidding. Patting his chest, he laughed. "What can I say? It's part of my charm. Either way, the doctors told us that I was technically dead for two minutes. I don't even remember it. One moment I was going to sleep, and the next, my mother was pressing on my chest and my sister was screaming bloody murder."

"It's also why I am afraid of thunder," she said, shrugging. "When you hear thunder the moment you find your twin brother dead in his sleep, well. That tends to stick with you for life."

Akiyo gave her a look. _I'm still here, Haruhi._

She glared back at him. _For how long, Akiyo?_

He spread his fingers and held his hands out. _For as long as you need me, I told you that._

She narrowed her eyes at him before turning to look back at the Host Club members. _Whatever. _"Do you guys have any questions or anything?"

"You're on a list aren't you, Mr. Fujioka?"

"I am. I'm not at the bottom, but I'm not at the top. I'll probably end up dying before I get a heart to replace my own."

"How long do you ha-" Tamaki started to ask.

"Two or three years. Maybe four. The doctors I see regularly have told me as such." Akiyo said, cutting him off.

Haruhi clenched her fists, her nails biting into her palms. Mori looked over and placed a hand on her head. She looked over at him in confusion until he reached over and made her unclench her hand. She noticed the flecks of blood in her palms, so she excused herself and ran upstairs. Leaning back into the couch more, Akiyo sighed and rubbed his chest.

"This makes it all harder on Haruhi because we've already lost our mother. She had gotten terribly sick, and when she went to the doctor, he told her that she had some form of heart disease. He couldn't treat it in such a late stage. My mother died thinking that her genetics passed on this faulty heart to me. I told myself that I would always be there for my sister when she needed me, but over the past eleven years, I've gotten worse." Akiyo explained, looking at each of the Host members. "I thank you all for watching over my younger sister because soon, she's going to need you. They say two or three years, but I think it's more like months."

He cast a glance over at the staircase, assuring himself that his sister was still in the bathroom before he returned his eyes to the boys. Or more specifically, Morinozuka Takashi. "I entrust you, Takashi-senpai, with the protection and care of my sister. I told her that I'll still be around if she needs me, but with you near, I don't think she'll need me much anymore." He smiled at the boy when he didn't answer, as if he was shocked into speechlessness. And he was.

"Wait, wait. What do you mean by all that?" Hikaru asked accusingly. "Why do you entrust only him to-"

"I trust you all to take care of her," Akiyo said holding up a hand. "But I know my sister. She will push down any of her feelings to be there for someone first. I feel that she will not act on how she is feeling unless she has to or it is enacted by someone else. Surely you haven't seen her attempts at being sneaky when she looks over at Takashi-senpai?"

"It's true," Honey murmured, holding Usa-chan and smiling at the rest of the members of the Club. "When Haruhi is entertaining guests, the minute she gets a little time, she'll glance over at Takashi. That's when Takashi looks away because he was watching her the full time!"

"Mitsukuni..."

"What? You deserve to be happy too."

"I-"

"Say you'll take care of her, please," Akiyo murmured looking over at Mori. "I won't hesitate to haunt your ass if you don't."

The Club members burst out laughing, a nice change from this relatively dark and somber mood. Haruhi came back to smiling boys, and she took her seat next to Akiyo. All throughout the day they talked, and the Host Club really watched Haruhi. How whenever she thought they weren't looking, she'd glance over at Mori. Or how she grew more animated when answering a question posed by the gentle giant.

Akiyo could hide it no longer. He winced and drew in a breath, rising from the couch. "I have to take my pills. I'll be back in a moment."

"We wanna see!" The twins said, rushing after Akiyo.

"Yes, what kind do you use?" Kyoya asked, following them.

"HOOLIGANS! YOU LEAVE MY SON ALONE!" Tamaki exclaimed rocketing down the hall after them.

"Tama-chan, he's not your son! He's Haru-chan's brother!" Honey said, bouncing down the hallway after them all.

Which left Haruhi and Mori alone in the living room. Well, Akiyo was really taking his pills, but the Host Club was nearby, listening in on every word said. Haruhi sighed and leaned back into the couch, smiling when she felt Mori's hand on her head.

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"We can be a handful sometimes."

"That much is true," she said, grinning up at him. "But I like hanging out with you guys, and I think it's doing wonders for Akiyo. He's only had me and his Aunt visiting him. It's nice to see him getting along with you all."

"He's an interesting character. I wish we could do more for him." Mori admitted.

"Me as well," Haruhi said softly. "But even the Otori group can't change the list for one commoner. Besides, both Akiyo and I wouldn't feel right about taking someone's chance at life since they've been waiting longer. I mean, eleven years is a long time, but others have been on the list for almost fifteen years I believe the doctors said. We're lucky that Akiyo is able to live outside the hospital rather than in it. I feel that eventually he'll have to get a machine to keep his heart pumping so he can stay alive."

Mori rose from his place and sat next to Haruhi, putting his arm around her and pulling her to his warmth.

"Mori-senpai...?"

"You look exhausted. You should rest."

"Maybe I'm a little tired, but..."

"Hm."

Haruhi laid her head down on his shoulder and sighed, closing her eyes. She could hear Mori's breathing, and if she listened carefully, his heartbeat as well. "Such a strong heart," she mumbled tiredly. "I wish that for Akiyo as well."

He waited until her breathing had evened out before he glared over at the hallway. "You can come out now," he rumbled. He watched the members come out one by one with guilty looks on their faces. Akiyo followed them, a radiant smile upon his countenance. "Brilliant!" He whispered, giving Mori two thumbs up. "I knew I liked you."

Mori was aware of Haruhi's soft breathing on his shoulder, and he smiled to himself as he looked down at her. Hearing a thump, he looked up, only to see that Tamaki had gone missing. Raising an eyebrow, he silently asked where the king had went. Kyoya pointed to the floor behind the couch.

"He fainted," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses. "Nobody has really seen you smile like that, so you shouldn't be alarmed that he fainted."

Mori grunted and moved so Haruhi was curled up in his lap. She appeared to like this position better, laying her head against his chest, lulled into a deeper sleep by the steady thrum of his heart. Mori kept an arm around her loosely so she didn't fall backward onto the couch, and the Host Club continued talking with Akiyo softly. He even pulled out the summer scrapbook to show them how he and Haruhi looked last year.

When it appeared as if Tamaki would start yelling about his daughter, the twins grabbed him and covered his mouth with both of their hands. "Shut the hell up, Boss," they hissed quietly, casting glances over at the sleeping Haruhi nestled into the stoic Mori. Tamaki remembered who was sleeping, and the look Mori was giving him could kill.

_If you wake her up, I will get you._

Tamaki gulped and meekly sat down to look at the other pictures. Whenever he felt like yelling, one look over at Mori kept his mouth shut. Finally, Akiyo yawned, looking over at the clock. "Well I'm calling it a night. Auntie left earlier to go and stay the night at her beau's house. We certainly have enough rooms for you all. Come with me."

The Host Club members rose from the couches and followed Akiyo down the hall. Pulling Haruhi closer to him, Mori rose with her in his arms. He made sure not to jostle her too much as they moved down the hall. Akiyo pointed to different rooms, even going so far as to give the twins a room with two beds to push together. They seemed surprised to know that he knew they slept in the same bed.

"I'm a twin too. Haruhi and I would always share the same bed when we were younger." Akiyo explained.

Finally, Akiyo came to his own bedroom and gestured over to the room across it. "That one is Haruhi's. You could stay with Mitsukuni-senpai or you could stay with Haruhi. Your choice. Goodnight, Takashi-senpai." Akiyo went into his room with a smile and closed the door.

Mori looked over to see Honey behind him with a smile. "You should stay with Haru-chan tonight," he said, nodding. "She'll need you more than I do. Especially if Aki-chan is as close to death as he feels he is."

"Mitsukuni..."

"You've been living in my shadow for a long time, Takashi. Ever since we were little kids. I think you deserve a little happiness. She makes you happy, and I can see that. So why don't you try being happy and free for once? When we get back to Ouran, we'll give it a week. If you don't like it, then so be it."

Takashi searched Honey's eyes for something before nodding. Tightening his hold on Haruhi, he went into her bedroom. His gaze traveled about the room, looking at all the picture frames and trinkets she collected while staying with her brother. He laid her down in her bed and moved, fully prepared to sleep in the chair beside her bed when her hands gripped his jacket. Her brow scrunched up in sleep, and he placed his hands on hers.

Opening her sleep filled eyes, Mori knew that she was still sleeping. Especially when she murmured, "Stay, Mori-senpai. Please." He stared at her before nodding swiftly, climbing into the bed with her. Sighing, she curled up into him and fell back asleep moments later. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on the top of her head, wondering how he ended up in predicaments like this.

Mitsukuni had given him his blessing to pursue Haruhi. The boy all but kicked him to it. A small smile graced Mori's face as he closed his eyes, giving into sleep moments later.

OoOoOoOoO

Mori opened his eyes, oddly missing the pressure of another body curled up within his own. How long had he slept? Sitting up, he blearily looked around. Where was Haruhi and the others? Looking to the right and then to the left, he heard light laughter from down the hall. Springing out of bed, he ran down the hallway and skidded into the living room. Breathing a sigh of relief, he saw Haruhi and Akiyo eating some breakfast with Mitsukuni.

"Hey Takashi-senpai," Akiyo said, leaning back in his chair. "Did you sleep well?"

He nodded before being approached by a blushing Haruhi. "I'm sorry, Mori-senpai. About last night."

Pursing his lips, he placed a hand on her head and leaned down to speak only to her. "I'm not." She jerked away from him, her face burning as he chuckled when she moved back to her seat. Akiyo grinned mischievously, and Honey started prompting his Haru-chan for some more pancakes.

Turning his head to look down the hallway, he watched the twins stumble into the living room, running into each other and falling to the ground. Tamaki rushed out of his room and yelled when he tripped over the twins, causing him to crash into the couch in the living room. Kyoya stepped out of his room and adjusted his jacket, using the twins as a welcome mat into the kitchen.

"Ah. Have you made some pancakes then, Haruhi?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes, Kyoya-senpai," she said, refusing to look over at Mori. "I have some over here by the stove. Grab as many as you want."

"Yay pancakes!" The twins chorused, rushing over to the stove.

"I want pancakes..." Tamaki muttered from his place on the ground, rubbing his nose from when he hit the couch.

Taking a seat next to Haruhi, Mori placed a hand on her head. "I can have some too, can't I Haruhi?" He murmured, giving her a small smile.

"H-hai, Mori-senpai," she said, looking everywhere but at him. "Grab as many as you want."

Mori nodded and rose from his place, clearly making certain that no one was going to sit there otherwise they would feel his wrath. He walked over to the stove, and Akiyo followed him, chortling happily.

"Oh yeah she definitely likes you," he murmured, looking back at his sister as she laughed at something the twins said. "I've never seen her turn so red in her life."

"It's easy to act like that with her I think," Mori muttered, grabbing a plate. "Especially since Mitsukuni gave me his blessing to go after her. I think he would have beat me if I didn't."

"You both look good together," Akiyo said, shrugging before wincing and dropping his plate. Mori caught it before anyone could notice Akiyo's lapse of pain.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I just need to take my medicine. I forgot to when I ran into Haruhi in the hallway this morning. We began talking and then she made pancakes. I'll have to do that right now."

Mori nodded his understanding as the frail boy placed a hand on Haruhi's head as he passed, heading down into his room. "Where's Aki-chan going?" Honey asked, taking a huge bite out of his pancakes.

"Medicine," Mori grunted, grabbing some food and taking his place next to Haruhi.

She looked at him and furrowed her brow. "I didn't know Akiyo had to take medicine in the morning now. It's always been just afternoons."

"It makes sense," Kyoya piped up. "After all, when you sleep the allotted eight hours or even more, you'll have to take some form of medication in the morning to make up for it." Haruhi nodded, but she was even more worried about her brother than she had been when she arrived for her visit.

OoOoOoOoO

At Kyoya's insistence, Haruhi rode with them on the Otori private jet back home. She was glad that she wouldn't have to buy a return ticket from the airport, thus saving her quite a bit of money. She fell asleep in the jet, using Mori's shoulder as a pillow. He didn't mind; quite the opposite actually. The entire week had been filled with him being Haruhi's pillow, especially when she curled up to sleep next to him.

Mori was surprised really. Everyone was taking this into stride. Kyoya and Mitsukuni claimed that they knew how Haruhi and he felt about one another before they even did themselves. Mori wasn't even entirely sure Haruhi knew exactly how he felt about her. Tamaki claimed that he wanted the best for his daughter, and out of everyone in the Host Club, Mori was it. The twins did agree that Mori and Haruhi were suited, though he didn't miss the flicker of pain that flashed across, what he assumed to be, Hikaru's face.

"He didn't look well when we left him," Mitsukuni said, finally breaking the silence.

"He did say he thought he had months, not years left," Kaoru pointed out.

"I'll have my family's doctors keep me posted if Akiyo is admitted to the hospital," Kyoya said, making a note of it in his journal. "We'll have to take Haruhi when we go to visit him, if he gets admitted of course. No charge on her debt, not for this."

"And here I thought you were the Shadow King, Kyoya," Tamaki said, crossing his right leg over his left and smiling at the boy.

"Go to hell Tamaki."

The Club laughed softly, ever mindful of Haruhi's sleeping state. Mori sighed and looked over at Haruhi. _You'll never be ready to lose him forever._

OoOoOoOoO

_asdfghjkl; I just love my OC so much and blurgh. I'm not too pleased with this chapter, but I think it turned out okay. I had a lot of free time today (no college; and I don't work until four) so I decided to type this up while playing Harvest Moon on my Wii. Just let me know your thoughts, feelings, and if I kept them in character._

_I know Mori may be talking a lot more than he usually does, but he still lapses into that stoic Mori when he feels he only needs to say one word to get his point across. He does have permission from Honey now, which sorta resulted in him speaking just for Haruhi's ears. If I'm lucky, I'll be able to wrap this up in the eight chapters I allotted at the beginning. I sure hope I can. Also, I know how this is going to end, and no one complaining will change my mind. Not to be mean, but it is my story and all. Anyway, read, review, and return when I update. Ja ne!_

_Nat_


	4. Chapter Four

_You guys! I really appreciate the support I've gotten from all of you. To receive fourteen reviews since my last update is really, really amazing. Thank you all for loving me, loving MoriHaruhi, and for loving Akiyo especially. I wasn't sure he was going to get accepted, but I'm glad that you are all taking him in stride._

_Also, yes, getting an organ does depend on blood type and tissue samples, but Akiyo and Haruhi both have the blood type A (which you will soon see) which means Akiyo can only receive from blood type O or A. His body will reject all others. On the topic of how everyone acted when Mori and Haruhi (somewhat) got together (not together yet xD) I was worried that people would think they were OOC. Only one pointed it out, but as stated before somewhere...can't remember where, who would want to let a dying kid's last wish go unfulfilled?_

_Not to mention that the others are rather cautious around Mori-senpai, for fear he will hurt them for doing anything untoward or romantically inclined to Haruhi. I think that answers all the questions/my own ailments about my story. There are also two different endings I can go through. I'm sure you know what they are. xD I'm not sure which one is going to be used though._

_Author: _Nat

_Fandom: _OHSHC

_Summary: _The Host Club takes it upon themselves to follow Haruhi when she says she is going to Okinawa, despite her serious threat. The secret they learn there is far greater than what they expected – Haruhi has a twin brother.

_Pairing: _HaruhixMori

_Part 4/8_

**OoOoOoOoO**

Spring Day, Autumn Night

**OoOoOoOoO**

The next week flew by faster than Haruhi would have expected it to. Every morning since they had gotten home from Okinawa, Mori-senpai was waiting outside of her house. No limo, no Honey-senpai, just him. He would hoist Haruhi up on his shoulders and carry both of their bags while keeping a hand on one of her thighs. As if she wasn't clinging to him for dear life anyway. Most of the Host Club guests were confused at the separation of Mori and Honey, but they swooned and sighed when they saw Haruhi and Mori walking up in the morning.

That's right: Mori walked to Haruhi's house and carried her to school, and when school was over, he picked her up again and took her home. She hadn't thought to question it, but now her curious nature really threatened to take over. On Friday, exactly one week since they had left Akiyo's place, Haruhi tapped Mori's head.

"Mori-senpai?"

"Ah?"

"Where's Honey-senpai, and why aren't you guys hanging out as much as you used to?"

"I thought you'd have it figured out by now."

"Figured what out?"

Mori stopped and put their bags on the ground. Reaching up, he grasped Haruhi gently and brought her down so her feet touched the concrete. Looking up at him, he smiled at her. She tilted her head, amazed to have seen something she never thought she would. Side smiles were one thing, but the smile being given to her was genuine. Heartfelt. Warmness spread through her body as she smiled back at him.

Picking her up again, he brought her into a tight hug that should have hurt her, but didn't. Mori-senpai was always so gentle with her and hugging was no exception.

"Mitsukuni approves of us," he murmured near her ear.

"Us?"

"I like you. Quite a lot in fact. Both Akiyo and Mitsukuni approve of any relationship we might be in."

"Relationship?"

Mori sighed and set Haruhi on the ground before kneeling down on the ground himself. This way, at least they were eye level. "I would like to date you, Haruhi. If you'll let me."

Haruhi tilted her head. This was completely uncharacteristic of Mori-senpai, but her eyes were dancing with happiness. She wasn't going to jump him and scream ye-

"Yes of course we can date Mori-senpai!" She exclaimed, jumping on him and knocking him to the ground. "Oops."

He chuckled softly, and she laughed along with him. "Takashi."

"Hm?"

"My name is Takashi."

"Oh. Takashi-senpai then?"

"Or just Takashi," Mori said, letting his fingers trail over a piece of Haruhi's hair that had come loose from behind her ear. "Whichever you prefer, my hostess."

"You're talking a lot more you know, Takashi-senpai."

"Hm?" He asked, helping Haruhi up and placing her back on his shoulders. He picked up their bags and began his trek toward the school again.

"I'm used to you just talking to Honey-senpai, and then hardly at all, even to him. It's different to see you talking."

"Talking is...not needed," he said, looking up at the sky with a smile. "But sometimes, it's the easiest way to convey feelings. I like talking to you anyway."

"I like talking to you too," Haruhi said with a smile. "You should stay for dinner tonight. I'm sure Dad'll like the company. We can talk to Akiyo too."

"Phone?"

"Yeah. I think he'd like to hear from at least one of the Host Club, besides myself. And it'll be nice with you there too. I've been missing my pillow."

Mori had the decency to blush, but Haruhi completely missed it since she wasn't looking at his face. In truth, Mori had missed _being_ her pillow, not that he'd admit it aloud to anyone. There was just something comforting about having someone else relying on him, especially in sleep. He would protect Haruhi no matter what, but there were some things he had no control over.

_If only we could find someway to get Akiyo his heart. The right way. Then, Haruhi would never look sad, and my heart would stop breaking for her - for them._

OoOoOoOoO

At the Morinozuka household three weeks later, Mori stood in the kitchen with Honey.

"So she's your girlfriend now, Takashi?" Honey asked, smiling at him and eating a slice of cake. In truth, the little boy knew about it when Mori had asked Haruhi three weeks ago. He could just tell something was different in his cousin, and even in the Natural Host herself when they came into the Music Room.

Mori grunted and nodded, looking at his phone.

"Waiting for a call?"

"Haruhi."

"Why are you so worried?"

"Left Ouran Academy early today. She had a headache and a stomachache. Collapsed in class."

"Then why are you here?" Honey asked, rising from his seat and literally kicking Takashi out the door. "Go to your girlfriend! I told you not to stay here for me!"

Mori sat on the ground and sighed. "Told me to stay with you. Might be contagious."

Honey sighed and sat next to Mori. "Then you should go to her anyway. Bring Haru-chan some soup and some flowers. But just go!"

The giant nodded and rose from the ground, sprinting off to do just as Honey told him. The smaller boy stood there with his hands on his hips, watching his cousin head off to Haruhi's place. _They do make a good couple. Now time for cake._

Honey tilted his head when the trill of his voice interrupted his thoughts. He answered it and brought it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Mitsukuni-senpai! Hello!"

Honey's eyes sparkled. "Oh Aki-chan! It's been a couple of weeks! How are you doing? Are you feeling alright? Have you found a donor?"

Chuckling was heard on the other line. "Calm down, Mitsukuni-senpai. No, I have not found a donor, and I am doing well. I feel just fine. But there's something I want to share with the Host Club, if I may. Could you gather them?"

"Of course! Takashi won't be there though because he's at Haru-chan's."

"Is she alright?"

"She collapsed in class, and she has a stomachache along with a headache."

"I had a dizzy spell earlier this morning. She could have felt some aftereffects of that, granted that you believe in the 'twin feelings' and all that."

"Makes sense to me! You can't even begin to believe some of the things that Kao-chan and Hika-chan feel when the other is in pain. I'll gather the rest of the club and have them come to my dojo. We'll be left alone so you can tell us. Is it important?"

"It's something that I've wanted to get off my chest for a long while. It would just make Haruhi feel bad if she knew, but I figure that you guys are my closest friends." Akiyo murmured, sighing to himself.

"You got it Aki-chan. I'll call you back after I've gathered everyone here!"

"Thank you, Mitsukuni-senpai. Goodbye."

Honey clicked off with Akiyo and started a conference call between himself and the other hosts, minus Mori. "Tama-chan! Kyo-chan! Kao-chan! Hika-chan!"

"Yes, Honey-senpai?"

"What do you need, senpai?"

"Hey Honey-senpai, what's up?"

"Honey-senpai? What? Why are we all in the same call?"

"Because you all are coming over to my dojo! I won't take no for an answer. Kay bye!"

Four different Hosts simultaneously took their phones away from their ears to look at them for a moment before closing them and getting up. Looks like they all had no choice. And no one wanted to ire Honey-senpai after all.

OoOoOoOoO

"Yay you're all here!" Honey said, prancing around the circle of boys. He had instructed them all to sit in the middle of the dojo in a circle, claiming it was easier that way.

"Yes, we're here. Now what exactly are we here for, Honey-senpai?" Kyoya asked, watching as all the other members nodded with him.

They were all curious as to why the elder boy had called them to his home, especially his empty dojo.

"This!" Honey clicked the talk button on his phone and placed it in the middle of the circle on speaker before squeezing in between Kyoya and Kaoru.

"Good afternoon, Host members." Akiyo's voice played through the phone.

"MY DARLING SON HOW ARE YOU!" Tamaki exclaimed happily.

"Not your son, Tamaki-senpai. But I am fine, if not a little tired."

"Wait a minute, where's Mori?" The twins chorused, just noticing that the gentle giant was not with them within the circle.

"With my sister, I'm assuming," Akiyo remarked, smiling to himself. "I had a dizzy spell this morning and she collapsed in class, or don't you both remember this? You all share the same classes don't you, Kaoru, Hikaru?"

"Well yes we do but-"

"And she was sent home with a headache and a stomachache. Mitsukuni-senpai sent Takashi-senpai over to her house to take care of her. A wise decision since she's really so stubborn. I have called you all here for one purpose mainly, so you'll forgive me if it's just a bit selfish of me."

"And what is that?" Kyoya asked, pushing up his glasses.

"To get something off my chest. Something that has been eating at me for three years."

"Surely there isn't anything that ba-"

"I turned down the opportunity to get a new heart."

OoOoOoOoO

Stumbling to the door, Haruhi called out a weak, "Coming!" She cursed to herself when she lost her balance and fell to the floor. The person on the other side of the door opened it themselves and tossed a look at Haruhi. "Are you alright?"

"Oh. Takashi-senpai, what are you doing here?" Haruhi asked as he picked her up and took her to her bedroom.

"Taking care of you."

"So I'm a bit dizzy, oh well. You should be with Honey-senpai or something."

"Stay. I'll make some soup."

"But what-you know how to cook?"

Mori smiled gently at her and placed a hand on Haruhi's head. "Yes. Stay."

Haruhi didn't say anything more as Takashi left her room and headed into the kitchen. She burrowed down into her blankets, replacing the cold compress that she had left on the bed when she got up to answer the door. She thought back to class, how she was feeling awful and the splitting headache that had developed within moments.

She stood up to ask the teacher to leave when she collapsed. She didn't even remember blacking out until Kaoru's and Hikaru's worried faces swam into her vision, along with Mori's. She smiled at them all and told them that she was fine; she was just a little ill. Mori insisted on carrying home, regardless of his own education at the school. She wanted to protest, but she had already been scooped up into his arms. Plus, she loved being in his arms anyway so she didn't mind that part at least.

She kicked him out as soon as she had gotten home, claiming that if she was contagious, she didn't want him getting sick. And she really didn't, but for some reason, she had wanted to be alone for the moment. Was something wrong with Akiyo? Or perhaps she was just feeling ill from working too hard? She had regretted sending Mori away minutes later when her room started spinning and she had to sit down unless she wanted to fall over.

Haruhi was immensely happy when he came back. Her eyes strayed over to the flowers he left on her bedside table. They were daisies. Akiyo's favorite flower, and she was fond of them as well. She found herself melting over the sweet gesture, and she grasped the flowers, bringing them up to her face to smell them with a smile.

Mori watched her smell the flowers, a gentle look upon his face. His gaze took in the small girl before he cleared his throat softly. Haruhi looked up at him, turning her blinding smile to him. "Thank you, Takashi-senpai. It was very sweet of you to bring these."

A flush crept up from his neck and into his cheeks as he nodded quickly, ever mindful of the tray that held the hot bowl of potato soup. "Not a problem," he mumbled, setting the tray down on the side table and helping her sit up. He set the tray on her lap when she was situated and placed a cool hand across her forehead.

"I have a headache and a stomachache mainly, Takashi-senpai. I'm not sick." She murmured, blowing on the soup.

"Could develop into one. Now eat." He mumbled, sitting down on the floor by her bed, resting his head on his propped up hand. He watched her as she ate the soup happily, his eyes never wavering. It was as if she would disappear the moment he looked away. When she was done, she sighed sleepily and curled up in her blankets after setting the tray to the side.

Mori rose from his place on the floor and picked up the tray, returning it to the kitchen before heading back into her bedroom. He returned to his seat on the ground, moving some of Haruhi's hair out of her face while she slept. His phone vibrated against his hip, and he removed it from his pocket. Putting it up to his ear, he answered.

"Yeah?"

"I think you'd better get back here, Takashi," Mitsukuni's voice came through the phone on an urgent note.

"What has happened?"

"We were all talking to Aki-chan when he must have tripped over something. He seemed like he was in a lot of pain, and his Aunt was making a ruckus. The phone must've slid off somewhere because she was calling out to him to hold on and that she was calling 911. We heard sirens at the house before the phone cut off, and Kyo-chan called the hospital to see his status just a moment ago. It's not looking good."

Mori's fist tightened, and he nodded until he realized that he was talking on his phone. "I don't think Haruhi can get on a plane right now. But then again, she'll do anything for her brother. Get in a limo and come get us. We'll all get on Kyoya's plane, I'm assuming right?"

"Yeah, he's already called the pilot to get it ready. We'll be there soon."

He hung up the phone and swallowed audibly, grabbing a bag from Haruhi's closet. Covering his eyes, he stuffed the bag full of clothes before zipping it closed and breathing a sigh of relief. Haruhi hadn't changed out of her uniform since she had come home, so Mori gently picked her up because he didn't wake her. She mumbled something, causing the tall man to freeze, but she burrowed her face in his chest and continued sleeping.

Mori grabbed the bag he had stuffed with her clothes and carried Haruhi outside. The limo was just pulling up as he took the last step down, and he handed Haruhi to Kyoya. "Hang on." Mori sprinted back up the stairs and left a note for Haruhi's father, before locking everything up. Running back down to the limo, he slid in and took Haruhi back in his arms.

"Now," he rumbled, eying the other Hosts. "Why were you all talking to Akiyo when Haruhi and I weren't there?"

All the other Hosts looked at each other, sharing identical grim expressions.

"He had a story to tell us," Honey finally said. "And well. It's a secret he's been keeping for three years, and he wanted to get it off his chest. Haru-chan wouldn't...well, he didn't want her to hear it."

"What could be so bad that he would keep it fro-"

"He turned down the opportunity to get a new heart," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up. Mori's mouth slowly closed as he lapsed into silence.

"Tell me."

OoOoOoOoO

"_I turned down the opportunity to get a new heart."_

_The dojo fell silent, Kyoya's mouth nearly dropping in shock. Tamaki had no qualms about voicing his concerns. "MY DARLING SON HOW COULD YOU-"_

"_Shut up Boss!" The twins chorused, looking over at Tamaki with glares. "Let him tell the damn story!"_

_Thoroughly chastised, Tamaki quieted down and waited for Akiyo to begin speaking. "Why did you turn the heart down?"_

"_Three years ago, I was in the hospital wandering around the corridors. I had just gotten done with my monthly check up, and I was waiting for my aunt to pick me up. I found myself peering in some of the rooms to see who else needed organs. I found a young girl who was seven years old. I was twelve at the time, and even though Haruhi is my twin and the same age, I started talking to this girl and getting along with her like she was my own sister._

"_Her name was Miyo, and she had a rare disease that caused deterioration in her heart. Getting her a heart was a top priority for her family, but the lists, not to mention if you don't have the right donor, held them all back. As I got to know her more, I started visiting her every time I was bored at home. I figured that she had to be bored in a hospital as well right? I brought her different books, coloring pages, and even puzzles to keep her entertained. It really was a great time. I even got to meet her mother, who came there almost every day. I introduced myself to her and told her why I was there, and how I needed a new heart as well._

"_She told me that Miyo had the same blood type as me and my sister: A positive. It was just another connection that I felt with this little girl who I treated as my younger sister. Weeks went by, and her situation worsened. Her hands, which had been so strong before, were becoming weaker. Her skin always had a pale sheen of sweat whenever I came to visit her. Her breathing was raspy, and some nights, she needed help breathing through a tube. Finally, three months after I met Miyo, the doctors came to my aunt and me with ecstatic news: They were shipping in a heart, and we would go into surgery in one hour._

"_My aunt was overjoyed, but all I could think about was Miyo. I led my doctor to her room, and told her to give Miyo the heart. My heart, although weak and fragile, was stronger than Miyo's. She deserved to live. After arguing rather viciously with my doctor, she tested Miyo and found her to be a match for the incoming heart. I held her hand all the way to the surgery room, but couldn't go any farther as they went in to operate on her. I went to her old room, surprised to see her mother, father, and her elder sister. They all thanked me profusely, with tears in their eyes._

"_'But what about you, young man?' Her father, Katsu, asked me. 'You need a heart as well.'_

"_'Not as much as Miyo, sir,' I answered him with a nod._

"_Hours later, she came out of surgery, and I continued to visit her for weeks. Finally, she was well enough to go home again. She gave me a hug and made sure to make me promise that we would keep in touch. This is something that I have kept to myself. Well, my aunt knows, and she respects my decision. But Haruhi...although she would agree that I made a good choice, she is my sister, and I come before any stranger. Miyo and I still talk, and I go to visit her sometimes too. She's now an adorable ten year old, living her life now that she can."_

_The entire dojo was quiet as they listened to Akiyo tell his story. "You are braver than we ever realized, Aki-chan," Honey finally said. "I don't know if I'd be able to give up something that would make me live."_

"_Most people wouldn't, Mitsukuni-senpai, but I'm not like most people," Akiyo answered, a smile in his voice._

"_And you want us to keep this from Haruhi, right," Kyoya asked, pushing his glasses up._

"_Yes," Akiyo said, nodding to his phone, although they couldn't see that. "My sister would find some way to blame herself, and if she learns of the story from anyone, it should be me."_

"_You have my word that we will never tell this story to Haruhi," Tamaki said, nodding to the other Host members. "But we should at least let Mori-senpai know."_

"_I agree, and also when you-UWAH!"_

"_Akiyo!" Five voices called out simultaneously, hearing the phone go skidding across the floor._

"_Oh my Akiyo! Stop clutching at your chest like that please! Akiyo! My darling...don't worry I'm calling them right now. Don't close your eyes, Akiyo! AKIYO!"_

_All the Hosts looked at each other, barely hearing Akiyo's gasps of pain. Sirens echoed throughout the dojo from the phone before the call cut out and silence reigned about the area._

OoOoOoOoO

The Hosts were silent for the rest of the trip, and no one noticed Haruhi's jacket shoulder had become wet with tears.

OoOoOoOoO

_Phew! Now that was a roller coaster ne? Aright, thanks for all the support guys I really appreciate it. So let me know what you thought of this! Read, review, and return when I update! Ja ne! (Back to Cry's stream!)_

_Nat_


	5. Chapter Five

_I love all of you. Now we continue. That is all._

_Author: _Nat

_Fandom: _OHSHC

_Summary: _The Host Club takes it upon themselves to follow Haruhi when she says she is going to Okinawa, despite her serious threat. The secret they learn there is far greater than what they expected – Haruhi has a twin brother.

_Pairing: _HaruhixMori

_Part 5/8_

**OoOoOoOoO**

Spring Day, Autumn Night

**OoOoOoOoO**

Akiyo awoke gasping, grabbing at his chest. His eyes focused in on the hospital room, escaping the clutches of the nightmare. All he could remember was pain, screaming, and then just blackness. He was surprised he even woke up. Shaking off the last of the icy cold feeling left behind by the dream, he turned his head when he felt pressure on his left hand. "Morning Sleepyhead!"

"Miyo?" Akiyo mumbled. His mouth felt like it was full of cotton, and he desperately needed a drink. Reaching out with his right hand, he grasped the cup of water and downed it in one drink. Setting it back on the table, he focused back on the little girl next to him.

The young girl giggled. "You should know better than to trip over something and land on your chest. Your heart is very fragile, you know. That is, until you get a new one. Which you will."

Akiyo smiled and placed a hand on her head, choosing to move to a different topic than his faulty heart. It wasn't his fault you could easily switch Miyo's mindset. "You cut your beautiful long blonde hair. Why?"

The young girl fingered the locks of her hair that went down to her shoulders now, instead of all the way down her back before giving Akiyo a wide smile. "I gave it away so other kids who don't have any can have some pretty blonde hair. I want them to _want_ to survive. Because I wanted to survive, I got a new heart. With help from you of course."

"You're a good kid, Miyo," Akiyo said, laying back and closing his eyes as a wave of pain took him over.

"Are ya sure you wanna sleep, Aki-kun?"

"Yes. I'm very tired and in a lot of pain, Miyo. I'm sure you remember what it feels like, yes?"

"Yeah I guess so... Then I'll let the tall man and the boy who looks like you know that you want sleep and not to bother you."

Akiyo's eyes snapped open as he looked over at Miyo, alert now. "Haruhi and Takashi-senpai are here?"

Miyo nodded. "All the tall boys showed up a couple hours after you got in here. They all look worried. You're not gonna die Aki-kun, are you? They'll get a heart in time for you, won't they?"

Akiyo smiled at the little girl before gesturing to her. "Come on up here."

Miyo gave him a bright smile and scrambled up into the bed, nestling into Akiyo's side carefully. "If I don't get a heart soon, Miyo, I will eventually die. You must accept this fact, little one."

"But I don't want you to go," Miyo mumbled, burying her face in his shirt and crying softly.

"I gave up the heart that was meant for me so that you could live Miyo. Knowing that you survived and that you're healthy makes me happy. And you always want to at least die happy, right?"

The young girl nodded, and Akiyo smiled. He stroked Miyo's hair until he could see the even rise and fall of her chest that signified she was asleep. Takashi-senpai and Haruhi stuck their heads inside the room, waving at him. He lifted a hand, gesturing for them to come closer, but to stay quiet as he gestured toward the sleeping girl next to him.

"How are you feeling, Akiyo?" Takashi asked quietly, lacing his fingers through Haruhi's as they sat down on the chairs at the side.

"I'm in some pain, but it's manageable," Akiyo murmured, looking over at his sister.

"So she's the one you gave your heart to," Haruhi said, placing a hand on Miyo's head softly. "She's adorable."

Akiyo and Mori stared at Haruhi in shock before Akiyo semi-glared over at Mori. "I thought you said you wouldn't tell her."

"The Host Club told me in the limo, and she must not have been sleeping."

"I was, but then I woke up," Haruhi said, shrugging. "Akiyo, I think it was reckless and stupid giving away something as precious as a new heart. But...at least you did it for a good cause. She and her family will never forget what you have done for them. I'm so proud of you, you idiot."

"Only you can manage to be proud of me and insult me all in the same sentence," Akiyo deadpanned, sucking in a breath when his chest started hurting–worse than it was before. "I need drugs, I think. Something to really make me feel good."

Haruhi started to chuckle quietly, shaking her head. "I'll have the doctors bring you something to knock you out. You need all the rest you can get, Akiyo. Don't be so clumsy from now on, ne?"

Akiyo saluted his sister as she stood and tugged on Mori's hand for him to follow her. The gentle giant rose from his chair, placed a hand on Akiyo's head, and then moved to go where Haruhi was leading him. With a final wave, Haruhi and Mori disappeared out the door and down the hall. Sighing to himself, Akiyo rubbed at his chest.

_How much time have I left, I wonder. A week? Two weeks? A month at most? Stupid, Akiyo, stupid. I should have watched where I was walking. I'm too young, dammit. I don't want to die._

A lone tear made its way down Akiyo's cheek to disappear into the pillow below his head as he relaxed on it and tried to fall asleep. Waves of pain were assaulting him, but with Miyo's even breathing, he eventually mellowed out enough to slip into unconsciousness and away from the hurt real life brought him.

OoOoOoOoO

"What the hell do you mean there are complications?" Haruhi asked loudly, crossing her arms and glaring at Akiyo's doctor as she tapped her foot in agitation. "He fell right? So you can just see what's wrong and declare him fine. There shouldn't have been anything wrong if it was just a little fall, especially if he caught himself."

"But he's not fine, Mister Fujioka," the doctor insisted, holding out his clipboard and adjusting his glasses in nervousness. "His heart is much weaker than we thought it would be at this stage, and we want to monitor him for the next couple of days to see if it gets better or worse. If he gets worse, it would be better if he were here already."

Takashi smiled inwardly. _No matter where we turn, everyone always sees Haruhi as a boy. I should probably save the doctor from her wrath before she starts throwing punches._

Haruhi was almost to the point of spitting fire at Akiyo's doctor, and was thinking about attempting it, when she was picked up and carried off. The doctor stared after Haruhi and Mori dumbly, before shaking his head and heading away to check on other patients. He made a mental note not to disturb the twin of one Akiyo Fujioka.

"Put me down, dammit," Haruhi said, struggling in Mori's grip. The tall Host ducked into an empty waiting room before placing Haruhi down on her feet again. She stepped on his foot and glared up at him. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Taking you away before you made the doctor angry."

"But Akiyo-"

"Is here because the doctor's know best and deep down you know that too."

Haruhi sighed and slumped down into a chair tiredly, running a hand over her face. "Not sure how much more I can take, Takashi-senpai."

"Rest here. I'll go check on Akiyo." Mori said, bending down and placing a kiss on Haruhi's forehead. "Try to sleep a little bit, even though I know the chairs aren't comfy."

"Hmph," Haruhi murmured, mollified by Mori's presence. She tried to find a good spot in the chair she was in as Mori left the room.

The taller man stuck his right hand in his pocket as he headed back down the hallway. He turned into a different waiting room, this one much louder than the one he left Haruhi in. He wanted her to at least get a little rest, and she wouldn't get it in a room full of Host Club members.

"Hey Takashi. How is he?" Honey asked from his chair, alerting the others to the presence of Mori.

"Tired and in pain. But he's coherent at least, and I'm hoping he attempted to sleep while Haruhi and I were away from his room."

"And the status on his heart?" Kyoya asked.

"They say it's weaker than it should be," Mori murmured, looking up at the ceiling. "I'm gonna go check on him."

"Let me come with-"

"No. Stay here, Tamaki. All of you." Mori turned and headed out of the waiting room, satisfied that they had all listened to him. He didn't want anyone causing any more strife to Akiyo since he was fiercely protective of the boy. He poked his head in the room, smiling slightly when he saw Akiyo and Miyo sleeping together.

He was fairly certain that while Akiyo was Miyo's protector, she was his as well. They shared a bond that ran deep, one that might eventually kill Akiyo. Mori moved over and took a seat next to Akiyo's bed, placing his larger hand on the boy's smaller one. "I wish we could do more."

"I wish you could do more too, Takashi-senpai," Akiyo rasped, opening one eye to look at the tallest member of the Host Club.

"You are awake."

"That I am."

"Haruhi is resting, or at least trying to," Mori said, leaning back in the uncomfortable chair.

"That's good," Akiyo murmured, shifting slightly in the bed and sighing. "I think I'm almost done here, Takashi-senpai. I'm not sure how much more pain I can take."

"You promised Haruhi to always be there for her," Mori accused.

Akiyo turned his face toward Mori and grinned slightly. "I promised her that I would always be there for her when she needed me. She doesn't need me anymore, Takashi-senpai. She's got you."

Mori stared into the face that matched his beloved girlfriend's and shook his head slowly, awareness dawning in his mind. "You were giving yourself a way out if you ever took a turn for the worse. So that your promise still stands. Sounds like you're saying goodbye."

"In a way I am," Akiyo said, turning his face back toward the ceiling. "I told you all earlier that I only had some odd months. My fall put me in dire peril. Even I can feel my heart failing faster than I am ready for. Do I want to die? ...No. I want to be there for Haruhi and to go to school like a normal boy. I want to be able to hang out with all of you and just...grow up. You all were my first friends, besides my sister. I'm glad that she found you."

"Akiyo..."

"I'm not finished, Takashi-senpai. You have to promise me that you'll take care of her. Soon, I'll ask the doctors not to allow any visitors. I want to be here with Miyo as I take my last breaths. It might be selfish of me, but I do not want my sister to see me die. I do not want her to see me in so much pain."

The pale boy turned his head back toward Mori, silent tears making their way down his face. "Promise me, Takashi-senpai. Promise me that you will be there for her when I cannot. You are her rock now, and she must get used to not having me in her life." He reached out a hand and placed it on Mori's shoulder. "Do it. Now."

"I swear to you on the Morinozuka clan that I will protect and cherish Haruhi with all that I am," Mori swore, nodding to Akiyo. "I promise to take care of her and always be there for her no matter what. My word on this is final."

Satisfied, Akiyo let his hand drop from Mori's shoulder and he leaned back into his pillows more. "Man that took a lot outta me. Why don't you call the other guys in. One by one. I wish to say goodbye."

Mori stood and nodded to Akiyo, quickly heading out of the room. Even he was wary on how much time Akiyo had left. He called the other Host members to wait outside of Akiyo's hospital room as one by one, they went in to talk to him. First was Tamaki, who felt honored to be given the responsibility of Haruhi's new elder brother, even if she did not want it. Second was Honey, who was moved to tears easily as Akiyo told him of Mori's promise to always take care of his sister.

Third and fourth were the twins, who went in at the same time. Hikaru was strangely quiet as Kaoru and Akiyo talked quietly, but Kaoru promised they would design a line of clothes using Akiyo's name so that he would be remembered by those who wore the fabric. Hikaru apologized for being judgmental of the boy at first, but Akiyo waved him off, telling him he would have been the same way if they had swapped positions. Lastly, Kyoya took his turn in Akiyo's room.

"How are you feeling, Akiyo?" The Otori asked, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Pretty crappy," Akiyo muttered, placing a hand on his chest.

"I would imagine so," Kyoya said, a rare genuine smile crossing his face. "And this is Miyo?"

He gestured to the young girl still sleeping into Akiyo's side. The boy nodded. "That's right. She is here with me as I was there with her when she was dying. I will have her with me as I take that next step into the great beyond or wherever it is you go when you die."

"I wish there was something we could-" Kyoya was cut off from the vibrating of his phone. "Excuse me. Kyoya, here. What? Are you certain? This is fantastic. Now! Bring it in now!" He snapped his phone closed and looked over at Akiyo. "We go to surgery in one hour. They're bringing you a heart."

Akiyo's eyes widened as a smaller voice made itself known.

"Aki-kun is gonna get a new heart? Hurray!" Miyo said sleepily, hugging Akiyo gently. "Gotta go tell tall man and boy who looks like Aki-kun."

"That would be Takashi-senpai and Haruhi, Miyo," Akiyo said softly. "Bring me my sister, Kyoya-senpai."

"It would be my pleasure."

He rushed out of the room, right past the surprised members of the Host Club. Mori-senpai fell in step with him, as he knew the man would. "Go get Haruhi," he ordered him. "Akiyo is going into surgery in one hour. If we're lucky, he'll survive the procedure. I'm going to find the best doctor at this hospital."

Mori nodded and sprinted down to the empty waiting room, skidding to a stop as he stared at the sleeping Haruhi. Taking her into his arms gently, he ran back down to Akiyo's room. All the Hosts, minus Kyoya and Mori, were talking at once, but Mori shut them up with a look.

"A heart is coming in for Akiyo," Mori rumbled, startling the sleeping Haruhi.

"What's that, Takashi-senpai?" Haruhi asked, yawning and stretching. The gentle giant smiled down at her and set her on her feet in front of Akiyo's door.

"Why don't you find out?"

Haruhi looked up at Mori before staring over at the other Host Club members. Turning to face the open door again, she stepped inside and smiled at her brother, who waved her over eagerly.

"Boy who looks like Aki-kun! Guess what!" Miyo said, smiling excitedly.

"Now Miyo, this is my sister, Haruhi," Akiyo said, patting the young girl on the head.

"You look like a boy though," Miyo murmured thoughtfully.

"That's true I do," Haruhi said, grinning. "But it doesn't matter how I look on the outside. It's the inside that counts."

"We have quite a bit of news to tell you," Akiyo mused, nodding at his sister. "Miyo?"

"Aki-kun is getting a new heart, Haru-chan!"

Haruhi's eyes widened as she looked over at Akiyo with a large smile. "Truly? Big brother?"

Akiyo nodded, and Haruhi hugged him tightly.

"Still fragile, Haruhi," Akiyo said, patting her on the back.

She let go of him in an instant, a small smile on her face. "Oops. Sorry, Akiyo. I guess I got too excited. But you'll live Akiyo. You'll live. You can't understand how happy I am." Haruhi said, tears falling down her face. "You'll stay with me and see Dad again. You'll be able to attend Ouran Academy and be with me and the guys all the time. You'll finally get to _live._"

"I know, Haruhi. But I have to make it through surgery first."

"You'll make it," Haruhi said, gripping his hand within her own. "You'll make it."

OoOoOoOoO

_Am I evil to end it there? Yup, pretty much. Do I have plans for my OC? Oh yes, lots of plans. I wonder if I'm wrong to ship my OC's when they get older... xD Older MiyoxAkiyo forever? *slaps self* Bad Nat, bad. Anyway, I really appreciate all the support that I've gotten for these guys. I cried while writing this, just saying. So if you cried, then good job! You get a cookie, and we're saps together forever. Haha_

_I would have had this up sooner, but work, school, pokefarm, and pokemoncreed were keeping me away. Not to mention I saw Possession with my friend the other night. CREEPY SHIT I TELL YOU. Not even just creepy. That shit was **scary as fuck**. And we're going to see Sinister when it comes out too :3 I am going to die..._

_Anyway, read, review, and return when I update. I love you all. Ja ne!_

_Nat_


	6. Chapter Six

_Love the responses guys! It's great hearing what all of you say about my little story, and I'm sad to say that we're almost through. It might end up being seven chapters, depending on how I can make it all fit. It's been a great run, and I can see the finish line just up ahead. Check my profile for coming soon works in Ouran Host Club. Without further interruption, I bring you what you came here for._

_Author: _Nat

_Fandom: _OHSHC

_Summary: _The Host Club takes it upon themselves to follow Haruhi when she says she is going to Okinawa, despite her serious threat. The secret they learn there is far greater than what they expected – Haruhi has a twin brother.

_Pairing: _HaruhixMori

_Part 6/8_

**OoOoOoOoO**

Spring Day, Autumn Night

**OoOoOoOoO**

The girls giggled to themselves as they stood outside the Host Club doors, just waiting to be let in. They heard they there was a surprise for all of them, and they couldn't wait to see what it was. They all speculated what it could be when the doors suddenly opened and rose petals flew out at them.

"Welcome ladies!"

All eyes moved to another pair of twins who were standing together and smiling. "Good afternoon, Princesses," they chorused, gesturing to a table. "Shall we seat you?"

When all the screaming died down, Haruhi sat down with Akiyo at her side. Three of her regular customers joined them. "Haruhi you always told us you were an only child," one accused, staring at Haruhi with tears in her eyes.

"That would be my fault," Akiyo said, gently grasping her hand. "You'll have to forgive me for insisting that Haruhi say he was an only child. I was too sick and weak to be here, you see."

The girl fainted with hearts in her eyes, and Akiyo looked over at Haruhi. _Does that happen often?_

She raised an eyebrow. _Only when you pull a Tamaki-senpai._

Akiyo crossed his arms and pouted. _How was I pulled an idiot-senpai?_

Haruhi jerked her thumb over to where Tamaki was entertained his guests and making them faint right and left. _Like that._

Akiyo scratched his cheek with a finger. _Well...shit._

They both laughed, to the pleasure of the girls sitting with them. "Were you having a silent conversation?"

"Yes," Haruhi and Akiyo answered. "We do it all the time."

"Why don't you tell us your story, Akiyo-kun?" another girl asked timidly.

Instantly, all noise stopped in the room and every pair of eyes moved to Akiyo and Haruhi.

"Of course, dear Princess. I would be honored to. When Haruhi and I were little, we played all the time with each other. There was one day where my chest started hurting, and I just didn't feel right. We were about six years old at the time so I didn't understand it. That was the night I died."

A collective gasp went up from all the girls as Akiyo held up his hand. "As you can see, I'm living and breathing here. However, I was technically dead for two minutes before my mother managed to revive me. Haruhi was the one who came into the bedroom and saved my life. After that, we found out that I had a faulty heart. I'd need a new one or I wouldn't make it past my seventeenth birthday. Nine years went by with nothing, but finally, there was word of a heart."

"So you got it?" One girl asked, enthralled by his story.

He smiled at her. "I did not. Weeks before, I befriended a little girl named Miyo. I was twelve at the time to her seven. She was a slight thing, and we hit it off instantly. After all, if I had to deal with having a faulty heart, how bad was it for her? I brought her coloring books, puzzles, and I sat talking with her for hours on end. It turned out that she had a deteriorating heart, and unless she got a new one, she would die. I also found out from her mother who was often with us in that room that she has the same blood type as me and Haruhi. A positive. That means we can only receive from blood types O and A."

"So...she got the heart instead?" Another girl questioned, tilting her head.

"Yes and no," Akiyo answered with a grin. "I was higher up on the list than Miyo, so when that heart came in, it was mine. However, I gave it to Miyo because while my heart was bad, hers was worse. She was only seven, and I didn't want her to die when she just started living."

All the girls aww'ed over Akiyo, and Haruhi mentally slapped herself in the forehead before tossing a look at Akiyo. _They're gonna love you forever._

He grinned at Haruhi. _Good. I've been missing out on the girls since I've been sick._

_Idiot._

_You love me._

_Yeah, I do. Continue your story._

Clearing his throat, Akiyo did as Haruhi silently bade him. "Three years later, I took a nasty fall and landed on my chest. The doctors said that my heart was worse than it should have been, but luckily, Kyoya-senpai got a call that a heart was coming in. I was rushed into surgery where the doctors rushed to save my life. I've got this wicked looking scar, a good heart, and my twin. That's all I could ever need. So there you are."

Talking began again in the room, with Akiyo and Haruhi as the main topics.

"You're so brave Akiyo."

"I wish we could meet this little girl of yours."

"Miyo sounds adorable."

Akiyo smiled at the ladies at their table. "She's actually coming by next week with permission from the big man on campus himself. An anonymous donor paid off the rest of the Hanko family's hospital debts that had accumulated while Miyo had been there. In fact, the person even bought them a house out here and gave Miyo a full ride to attend the elementary and then go here to Ouran Academy when she is older."

Haruhi cut a look over at Mori-senpai, believing that he had done that, for some reason. She wasn't sure why she felt that way, but she did. Rising from his place next to Honey, another hush fell over the room as he walked over to Haruhi and Akiyo. Nobody had ever seen Mori-senpai leave Honey-senpai's side, so all eyes were glued to the tall Host Club member

"Sup Takashi-senpai," Akiyo said, leaning back in his chair with a small grin.

"Hm."

"Takashi-senpai?" Haruhi asked, tilting her head as she looked up at the man, who graced her with a small smile, to the shock of everyone around them.

"Wake up, Haruhi," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

All the girls sighed and gasped. Some even fainted.

"Wake up?" Haruhi asked, looking around before she realized that she was alone. "A...dream...?"

OoOoOoOoO

She opened her eyes to see Mori's face in front of her. Tears swam in her vision as his face scrunched up, his thumbs wiping away the tears that had escaped from her eyes. "Bad dream?"

She shook her head, latching onto him and burying her face in his chest. He sat back in his seat and stared the other members down, daring them to say anything. "It was a good dream," she whispered to him. "It was...so good. It's gonna come true right, Takashi-senpai?"

He nodded and leaned down to speak to her. "Whatever you dreamed, it's gonna come true, Haruhi."

She smiled up at him before sighing and returning her face to his chest. "Thank you," she breathed. "Thank you."

The other members looked at him questioningly, but he shrugged. Soon, Haruhi was out like a light again. "Why'd you wake her up if she was just gonna go back to sleep?" Hikaru asked, yawning himself.

"I didn't," Mori said. "She was murmuring 'wake up' to herself, so I thought she was having a nightmare. When I went to her, she woke up. And here we are."

"How long has it been, Kyoya?" Tamaki said, pacing the small length of the waiting room.

Looking at his watch with a sigh, Kyoya cast a glance up to their King again. "Two hours. It'll take longer than that and you know it."

"Can't we have some doctor come in and say how it's going at least?" Tamaki whined, sitting down in the chair next to Kyoya. "This is nerve wracking."

Kyoya cut a glare over at Tamaki. "No, what is nerve wracking is that I have the second best doctor in this hospital in there. The best doctor is on his honeymoon and asked that he did not be bothered by work. I would have flown in one of the best doctors I know, but he was doing surgery as well, and could not leave."

"It won't be your fault if Aki-chan dies, Kyo-chan," Honey murmured, hugging Usa-chan closer to his chest.

"I'll have his blood on my hands, Senpai. All because I couldn't get him the best even though I am an Otori."

"Haru-chan won't see it that way!"

"Honey-senpai is right, Kyoya-senpai," Kaoru said, crossing his arms. "You did the best that you could, and it's better than what Akiyo would have had. We know that. You know that. If he ends up dying, it'll be because it was too l-"

Tamaki slammed his fist against the wall, glaring at the others. "Stop talking about him as if he's going to die! He's going to live, dammit! And don't you say otherwise, Demon Spawn Twins!"

"Boss has cracked," they murmured, shrugging to themselves.

Tamaki went to yell at them again when he felt strangely in danger. Freezing, he turned his head to see Mori-senpai glaring at him. _If looks could kill..._ His eyes fell to Haruhi's sleeping form as he realized that he could have woken her up. Holding his hands out in front of him, he collapsed in his seat next to Kyoya again and stayed quiet.

The twins were laughing quietly behind their hands, shutting up immediately when Mori turned to look at them. Honey was just smiling to himself, not even caring about the murderous intent in his cousin's eye if the others had woken Haruhi up. He knew she was exhausted and even the thunder she was so scared of would not have woken her up.

"We still have to think about the possibilities," Mori finally said quietly. "What happens if Akiyo does not make it out of that surgery room alive?"

A stony silence accompanied Mori-senpai's statement as all the members glanced at each other before looking over at the tallest Host member.

"Well..." Tamaki trailed off, running a hand through his hair.

"I will be paying all the hospital debt so Haruhi's aunt doesn't have to worry about it," Kyoya murmured. "I'll be doing that if he lives too."

"We can't just go back to normal life if he dies, guys," Kaoru said lowly. "He is a part of us as much as Haruhi is because she's a big part of him. In fact, I was looking forward to not being part of the only twins within Ouran Academy."

"I agree with Kaoru," Hikaru finally said. "If he ends up dying...it'll kill Haruhi. Not even with all of our influence and power were we able to save him. What if she ends up resenting us?"

"Haru-chan wouldn't do that," Honey cut in. "We've increased Aki-chan's chances of living because we were here. And besides, Haru-chan isn't the type of person to hold grudges."

"And he's going to live," Tamaki tossed in.

All the other members nodded before sighing when Tamaki turned to Kyoya and asked, "How long has it been now?"

OoOoOoOoO

The wait was nerve wracking, especially when Haruhi was awake. She paced more than Tamaki did, and no amount of coaxing from Mori would get her to stop. She was biting her fingernails in anticipation and more than once, she accidentally bit through the skin on her finger instead of the nail. So Mori would get up, go ask for a band-aid, and make her put one on. All of her fingers, save her left thumb, had band-aids.

Currently, she was sitting next to Mori, her leg bouncing in irritation. She was also chewing on her left thumbnail, apparently bound and determined to get a band-aid on that one too. Finally, Mori took her left hand away from her face and kissed her palm.

"Haruhi."

She cast a glance over at him. "Hm?"

"Doing this won't bring the news any faster. You're just hurting yourself. Akiyo wouldn't want that, would he?"

Haruhi sighed. "No I guess not. I can't help it though Takashi-senpai. I'm just so worried."

"We all are," he said quietly, gesturing to the sleeping Host members.

Tamaki, Kyoya, and the twins were sleeping soundly in their chairs. Honey-senpai had gone to get some treats from the vending machine, so Mori and Haruhi were the only two awake.

"You look tired, Takashi," she finally said, dropping the senpai from his name for the first time. "You should get some sleep too."

A rare smile graced his face as he shook his head. "I am used to staying up. It's for Akiyo after all."

Honey ran back into the room and jumped into Haruhi's lap. "That was scary," he muttered.

"What was scary, Honey-senpai?" Haruhi rasped, trying to accustom herself to his weight in her lap.

"I was getting food when suddenly, tons of nurse type people started running down to some of the rooms. I was nearly run over."

"I should have gone with you, Mitsukuni."

"And leave Haruhi here to injure herself a little more? Not a chance, Takashi."

"You should walk with us sometimes when we go back to school, Honey-senpai," Haruhi said quietly, smiling at him. "I think Takashi misses your presence."

Honey looked over at his cousin with a hidden smile. He was happy for Takashi since he found Haruhi, but he did miss walking and spending a lot of time with his cousin. They were together for the majority of their seventeen years after all. "I'd like that, Haru-chan. Maybe we can get cake and hang out together too!"

Haruhi nodded, and Kyoya snorted awake. "What-"

She began laughing, covering her mouth to stifle the sound. "Nice to see you are awake, Kyoya-senpai. Did you have a nice nap?"

Kyoya rubbed at his eyes under his glasses before letting them fall back on the bridge of his nose. Pushing them up further, he stood and walked to the open door. "It's been about five hours now."

"Is that bad, Kyo-chan?"

"Not necessarily, Honey-senpai. But routine surgeries usually last around four hours. More if there are complications. I'm just...I don't know. Uneasy." He answered, looking out into the hallway.

Haruhi stood up suddenly, accidentally dumping Honey-senpai off her lap. "Hey Haru-chan-"

"I'm going down there." She pushed past Kyoya and ran down the hallway at a brisk pace. She was almost to the surgery room when a pair of arms encircled her waist and lifted her up. "Takashi, put me down."

"No. You go in there and things will go wrong. You're just worried. We all are."

Haruhi kicked out at him, but he avoided all her attempts to make him drop her. Finally, she went limp in his arms and he set her back down on her feet. Holding a hand out for her, he nodded. "Come back to the waiting room. The doctor's will come soon enough."

Haruhi looked back at the door and then at Takashi's waiting hand. She reached out and took it, holding his hand as if he tethered her to the present. "Just...don't let go."

He gave her a small smile. "I don't ever plan to."

Leaning in close to his side, Haruhi and Takashi took a few steps back toward the waiting room before turning back when the door they had just been at creaked open. They stared as a doctor came out of the surgery room and looked at them in surprise. Especially at Haruhi herself.

"Oh my. So you are twins. I thought Mr. Otori was pulling my leg, but then again, he never lies does he?" The doctor asked with a slight smile.

"Were you one of the ones working on Akiyo?" Haruhi asked, stepping forward even as Takashi tried to hold her back.

The doctor nodded to them. "Yes I was. Mr. Otori sought me out at this hospital and cleared my schedule so I could perform the surgery. My name is Dr. Carmichael."

"And Akiyo? How is my older brother?"

The doctor's face grew solemn. "We did all that we could, Mister Fujioka. There was just too much damage that we couldn't fix."

"S-so you're saying..."

"He's gone, Mister Fujioka."

Takashi swiftly pulled Haruhi into his chest, placing a hand on the back of her head. Her sobs were muffled by his shirt, but both of the men could still hear the heartbroken sobs she gave off. Suddenly, she pushed away from Takashi, causing the boy to stumble back in surprise.

"I need to see him!" She exclaimed heading toward the door. The doctor cut her off.

"I'm afraid that's not possible! He's donated his body to science, and he specifically requested that no one could see him. I'm sorry, but I have to get back in there."

Haruhi jumped at him, only to be pulled back by Takashi again. She watched as the doctor pulled open the door, and she could see her brother lying still in there. "Akiyo! No! Let me go Takashi! Let me go!"

All the other Host members came running to see what the commotion was about. One look at Haruhi's face and at Takashi's demeanor said everything to them.

"God dammit," Kyoya hissed, heading over to the surgery room and entering as if he owned the place.

Tamaki turned around and punched the wall before cradling his hand, a brokenhearted expression on his face. How could this have happened to them? Kaoru and Hikaru clung to each other for dear life, trying to imagine what it would be like for the other if one of them had died.

Honey stood the farthest from the others, everything moving in slow motion for him. Kyoya had gone into the surgery room, while Takashi struggled to hold on to a flailing and crying Haruhi. She kept shouting no, and all the twisting and turning she was doing was giving even the Kendo master a run for his money. The twins had gone over to Tamaki to offer him some support as well, and all three were sitting down on the floor, their backs against the wall.

"Aki-chan," Honey whispered, tears collecting in his eyes. "Why'd you have to go and leave us?"

Takashi pulled Haruhi back from the door and down the hallway. He let go of her before standing with his arms crossed, his back to the other members and the rest of the hallway. There was no way she was getting past him.

Breathing heavily and crying, Haruhi looked up at him and hiccuped. Her hands trembled before she clenched them into fists, not even caring about how she looked right now. Why? Why had her brother chosen to leave her? They had gotten him the heart in time! Why...She let loose a sob again. And Takashi had kept her from him! How dare he-

SMACK!

Takashi blinked in surprise as his head turned to the side, a bright red mark appearing on his face. The other Host members watched, each wearing different shocked expressions at the fact that Haruhi had slapped Takashi right across the face.

"I hate you, Morinozuka Takashi! I HATE YOU!" She screamed at him before running down the hallway, intent on leaving the hospital. Takashi just lifted a hand to his cheek and stared after her, his eyes betraying his emotionless mask by showing his hurt, pain, and confusion.

OoOoOoOoO

_T_T I have nothing to say. The three R's (Read, review, return) apply, and I will now go wallow in misery._

_Nat_


	7. Chapter Seven

_Before we go any further, I would like to address something. This right here is called Spring Day, Autumn Night by me. That means this is MY story. I came up with the idea, I put it into motion, I put all my thoughts and work into it. That makes it MINE. I do not like it when I get people telling me what to do in MY story. No amount of comments will ever change what will go into MY story. I had this planned out from the beginning, and if you do not like that, then too bad._

_Go make up your own story and do with that what you wish. I'm not a mean author, and I appreciate every review I get. But I can't stand it when people tell me how to run my stuff. I'll type what I want to type, and that's that. Got it? **And NO to the person who Guest reviewed. I'm not going to bring Akiyo back just because you want me to. I don't particularly CARE if it's your birthday soon, and I don't appreciate the fact that you want to kill me if I don't bring him back either.** Take the time to actually look over your reviews or I WILL disable the choice to receive guest reviews. I don't want to do that because a lot of my reviews come from guests, but I will if I am forced to._

_Perhaps I'm thinking too hard on this. Overreacting, you might say. In my three years or more on fanfiction, I have not once ranted on any of my stories. I didn't want to start now, but people need to realize that my story is mine. Nothing will change my mind, and I think it's best to just carry on._

_Either way, I love the great positive responses (somewhat) to the last chapter. Two chapters left, and I know where it's all going. So hold on, here comes the seventh part of Spring Day, Autumn Night._

_Author: _Nat

_Fandom: _OHSHC

_Summary: _The Host Club takes it upon themselves to follow Haruhi when she says she is going to Okinawa, despite her serious threat. The secret they learn there is far greater than what they expected – Haruhi has a twin brother.

_Pairing: _HaruhixMori

_Part 7/8_

**OoOoOoOoO**

Spring Day, Autumn Night

**OoOoOoOoO**

The following weeks were hectic for the Host Club. Haruhi was taking the brunt of everything herself. She refused to allow anyone to pay for the funeral, not that they really needed one anyway since there would be no body. Haruhi felt it would help her and her aunt move on, and she specifically requested all the other members to stay away that day. Especially one Morinozuka Takashi. It appeared that Hikaru's worst fears had come true.

In the waiting room, he had voiced concern over Haruhi hating them because they couldn't save Akiyo. She already hated Mori-senpai, so would she start resenting the others as well? They all watched from a distance as the men lowered the empty casket into the grave. Haruhi was holding onto her aunt for dear life, and Kyoya had to put an arm out to stop Mori-senpai from going over to her multiple times.

"She doesn't want us there. You know this."

Honey-senpai wasn't on Mori-senpai's shoulders today, which was a good thing for him. He didn't want to be jostled around by Mori's pacing.

"I should be with her," the tall host finally said.

"She hates you, remember?"

"Hikaru!"

"What? We were all there, Kaoru! Who's to say she won't start hating us as well?"

"Haru-chan isn't like that!"

"Well look at Mori-senpai!" Hikaru exclaimed, pointing to the surprised host. "She already hates him, and she was dating the guy! We all don't have a snowballs chance in hell."

Mori-senpai clenched his fists and stalked off silently, everyone watching his retreating back as he shoved his hands in his pockets angrily.

"He may not show it, but Takashi was very hurt by Haru-chan," Honey murmured. "He really cares for her, and to know that she doesn't feel the same anymore really breaks him up inside. He wants to be there for her, and she pushed him away when he tried to protect her from seeing something that she would never forget."

"That sounds like Mori-senpai," Kaoru said, watching the tall host lean against a tree and look up into the leaves. "I know that if Hikaru had died, I wouldn't want to see his dead body. Haruhi just isn't thinking right at the moment. I'm sure if we give her a couple of weeks, she'll slowly come back to us. We'll never replace her brother, but at least she'll want her friends again."

All the others murmured their assent. Kaoru couldn't have been more wrong.

OoOoOoOoO

One week later, Ouran Academy was abuzz with the news that Haruhi had quit the Host Club. All the girls were surprised that Haruhi refused to have anything to do with any of the members, save Kyoya. They didn't know the reasoning, but everyone in the Host Club knew. And boy, were they mad at Kyoya for being the only one Haruhi would talk to.

Standing with one hand in her pocket, Haruhi nodded to Kyoya. "Thanks senpai. You'll be getting monthly payments from me to pay for the vase. And you're sure I can keep this school uniform?"

"Of course, Haruhi. You've already paid off all your costumes and wardrobe, and even some of your debt while in the club. I'll keep Ranka updated with the total amount and when you pay for it."

She gave him a small smile and turned to the head toward the door. "You can't leave, Haru-chan. You just can't!" Honey wailed, causing Haruhi to cut a glance over at him. She refused to look up to see the tall man behind the small boy.

"Sorry." She opened the door and swept the room with her eyes one more time. Tamaki was sitting in his corner of sadness, growing mushrooms again. The twins were staring out the window, refusing to even watch her leave. Kyoya had gone back to his computer, and Honey was crying into Usa-chan. The other person...she had felt his eyes on her the whole time. Her heart broke a little bit more at actually seeing his face for the first time in weeks, but she steeled herself. He kept her from saying goodbye to her brother.

That was unforgivable. She cut a glare his way, his own eyes widening slightly. Finally, she turned and shut the door and all was silent in the room. Out in the hallway, Haruhi was bombarded by girls asking if she really quit the club.

"Haruhi-kun, did you really leave the Host Club?" One asked.

"Ano, I did," Haruhi said with a small smile. "I must focus on my studies if I am to remain here at this school. You wouldn't want me to have to leave would you?"

"Oh no!"

"Anything but that Haruhi-kun!"

"You can't leave!"

Haruhi laughed a little. "Well then, Princesses, I should get to studying so I can stay as you all wish it."

"Goodbye Haruhi!" They chorused, heading back down the hallway.

Haruhi herself walked in the same direction before dropping to one knee, clutching at her chest. Tears swam in her eyes as she beat on the floor. "Why did you leave me?" She whispered. "I only kept going because of you. I wanted to get a good job to take care of you and get you the best medicine out there. Damn you, Akiyo. Damn you for leaving me." A sound dinged, signaling that class was about to start, but Haruhi could care less.

She sat on the floor, her back against the wall, and sobbed silently into her hands. Why couldn't it have been her? How many nights had she tossed and turned since coming back to home? How many times had her father's stricken face floated before her eyes as she had to keep him from dropping to the floor when she broke the news of Akiyo's death to him?

Terrible sobs ripped through him; a sound that Haruhi would never ever forget. They cried at their loss together that night, especially for Ranka because he hadn't seen Akiyo in years. "I didn't even get to say goodbye." It was all Mori-senpai's fault! All she wanted to do was at least get to the door to look in and say goodbye, but he kept her away. She hated him! Hated him so much because she couldn't help loving him even when he kept her from what was most precious. "Why do I still love you?"

Rising from her place on the floor, she staggered down the hallway, not even knowing where she was heading. All the exhaustion of sleepless nights caught up with her, for she found herself falling to the floor.

"Haruhi!"

A pair of arms caught her, and she found herself looking up at Kyoya.

"Oh senpai. Can we stop spinning now? I feel a little bit...woozy..."

"Hang on Haruhi," Kyoya murmured, lifting her up bridal style. "You can get some rest in the nurses office."

"But class-"

"Can wait," Kyoya cut in. "He was right about you not getting enough sleep."

"Who?"

"Mori-senpai."

"I hate him, Kyoya-senpai. Kept me from saying goodbye."

"Shh. Try to sleep now. I don't want to have to charge you for anything else." He flashed a small teasing smile at her.

"Shut up, Kyoya-senpai. I'm gonna...pay...everything..."

Haruhi finally fell dozed off in his arms, sleeping for the first time in days. _Akiyo..._

OoOoOoOoO

Haruhi jerked awake, looking around her in confusion. "Where am I?"

"The nurses office of course," Kyoya said, not looking up from writing in his black book.

"Why am I here?"

"Because you haven't been sleeping." The book snapped shut, and Kyoya looked Haruhi over. "You look rested enough, but you've only had five hours of sleep. I'm going to take you home and when you get there, I want you to promise me that you'll sleep."

"Five hours! But classes-"

"Haruhi."

She looked over at Kyoya-senpai, surprised that he was so worried about her. "Yes?"

"I've missed my classes as well because I was here with you. I'm not worried, so you shouldn't be worried."

"Do I have to pay for that too?"

"Not in money no, but you could go on a date with me this Saturday."

Haruhi stared blankly at Kyoya-senpai. Was he being serious or was he kidding around with her?

"I'm being serious here, Haruhi. C'mon, it'll be fun. I promise."

Haruhi gave him a small smile. "Well, if you say so Kyoya-senpai. Should I wear anything special?"

"Just be you. I don't mind either way, Haruhi. Now let's go. I've already texted Ranka that I was bringing you home as soon as you woke up."

Kyoya held out his hand, and Haruhi took it as he helped her out of the bed. "You know, you don't have to do this Kyoya-senpai."

"Of course I do. I am honor bound."

"Honor bound?"

"I'm fairly certain that your brother made us all swear to take care of you if he died."

Haruhi tried to jerk away from Kyoya, but he pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, Haruhi. I know that even with all our money, we could not save him. But trust me when I say that he's fine now. He's in no pain, and even you should take some sort of comfort from that."

"Do you mean that Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi murmured into his chest.

"My family specializes in hospitals, Haruhi. I know hidden pain when I see it. He's been in pain since you guys were six years old. He didn't want to worry you so he took the burden on his shoulders alone. He cared that much for you."

Haruhi nodded and pulled away from Kyoya. "Thank you, senpai. It feels better to know that at least he isn't in any more pain. But that doesn't mean I'll miss him any less."

"We'll all miss him, Haruhi. Now come on." He said, taking her hand. "My limo is waiting just outside."

In the shadows behind them, Takashi Morinozuka clenched his fists angrily. Was Kyoya's aim to get at Haruhi all along? Kyoya cast a glance behind him, caught Mori's eye, and smiled. Mori shoved his hands in his pockets and narrowed his eyes. He would get the Otori boy for this.

Pulling out his cell phone, something he rarely used, he dialed his cousin.

"Takashi?"

"Yeah. Kyoya is planning something. We've got to follow him no matter where he goes."

"You got it Takashi. Shall we get the others into it?"

"No, Mitsukuni. The others will just ruin it. We need to be...stealthy."

"Is it bad or good?"

"Not sure. Looks like he's making a move on Haruhi."

"I'm sorry, Takashi."

"Don't be. I just don't want her harmed."

"He'll be watched like a hawk, don't you worry."

"Hm. Thank you, Mitsukuni."

Hanging up his phone, Mori placed a hand on his chest. _Is this what a broken heart feels like?_

OoOoOoOoO

On Friday, Tamaki was bouncing around in agitation. He hadn't seen Haruhi for the whole week, and yet the smug twins had. Haruhi had even talked with them a little. "I WANT TO SEE MY DARLING DAUGHTER!"

"She isn't your daughter, Boss," the twins chorused, immersing themselves back in their game that Tamaki had interrupted by yelling.

"Then I need to do something! That's it! Tomorrow the Host Club is going to the amusement park!"

"Sorry I can't make that," Kyoya said, typing on his computer.

"And why not?!"

"I'm going on a date."

The whole room fell silent, and Kyoya glared at every one of them. "What? I can have fun too."

Tamaki closed his mouth since his jaw fell open when Kyoya had made his statement and shook his head. "Then the Host Club, minus Kyoya, will go to the amusement park! And we'll invite Haruhi too!"

"She won't be able to make it."

"AND WHY NOT MOMMY?!"

"Who do you think I'm going on a date with?"

The room fell silent again, but this time a murderous aura filled up the space. Mori was clenching his chair so tightly, Honey was afraid he would break it.

"Takashi," he whispered. "You're gonna break the-"

SNAP!

Mori stood up quickly, and the chair he just vacated soon became a pile of wood on the ground. "Need air," he grunted, leaving the Club room and slamming the door behind him. Everyone stared at the door, minus Kyoya, who just tapped away on his keyboard like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Either way, if I find that any of you are following us tomorrow, there will be consequences," Kyoya finally said, standing up and packing his stuff away. "I'll see you on Monday."

Opening the door to the hallway, he smiled at them all, pushed his glasses up, and left. The twins stared over at Tamaki waiting for his reaction. "Well, Boss?"

"We follow him of course. I have to make sure my darling daughter is safe!"

"Right!" The twins exclaimed, raising their arms.

"Operation Follow Haruhi and Kyoya is a go!"

"Right!"

OoOoOoOoO

"So where are we going, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

He had told her to be her, and she really was. Wearing a pink blouse and a tan shirt with her hair in a bandana, she looked nothing like the Haruhi he was used to in the Ouran Academy uniform. He was semi-glad that she dressed up for him, but today was special and he wouldn't ruin a thing.

"I thought that it would be nice for you to get out. There's someone who's here to see you as well."

"There is?"

"Yes. I do believe that Miyo wanted to see 'the boy-girl who looked like Aki-kun'. As she so eloquently put it."

Haruhi smiled. She fell in love with the little girl the moment she laid her eyes on her, and though it killed her brother in the end, Haruhi was glad that Akiyo let Miyo have the heart meant for him. Despite the fact that his heart was faulty and weak, he had a good one when it came to other people. He always wanted more for others than himself, even though he was the one that was dying.

"Thank you, Kyoya-senpai. I would love to see her as well."

"Come on then," he said, smiling at her and taking her hand. He knew the rest of the Host Club was following them, which was what he wanted. It was how he had planned it and everything was going right for once. "She decided to stop at this sweet little cafe and told me to meet them there."

"Them?"

"Why yes. Did you think she came alone?"

"Oh of course. She's only ten." Haruhi answered. "I don't think I got the chance to meet her family like Akiyo did. I think it would be nice to know the people who knew my brother."

"Aren't you glad you agreed to come with me then?" Kyoya said, smiling at her.

"It was definitely uncharacteristic of you, Kyoya-senpai, but yes, I am glad. I'm having a better time than I thought I would."

"All we've done is walked around though."

"It doesn't matter at all, Senpai," she said with a smile. "I feel that as long as we're hanging out, I should be having a good time. We're friends after all, aren't we?"

Kyoya nodded and pushed his glasses up, pointing over at the cafe when it came into view. "There it is."

"Oh, she chose the one that has a beautiful view of the mountain on the veranda. I've never eaten here before."

"It'll be my treat of course," Kyoya smiled before raising his voice. "You all better just come out now if you want something as well." He waited a few seconds, but sure enough, Tamaki was the first to quit hiding. Second and third were the twins. Finally Honey and Mori showed up. Haruhi refused to look at any of them, especially Mori. She felt like she had betrayed him, but in some perverse way, she wanted him to feel pain as she felt it.

Haruhi knew it was wrong to feel like that, but she had one shot to say goodbye to her twin. And she didn't get that shot.

"What did I tell you all about stalking me and Haruhi today? It's a good thing it was my plan to bring you all here otherwise I would have been seriously mad." Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses.

"What?" Tamaki asked.

"I knew if I asked Haruhi out, Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai would have come no matter what. And when you made plans for today, it just made it easier on me. Now come on. This little commoner's spot actually has some great tea."

He led them onto the veranda, and Haruhi could hear Miyo's laughter. "I missed that," she murmured. "She didn't laugh much in our presence, but when she did, it always made me smile." They turned the corner to see Miyo and another guy standing there and laughing, looking over at the railing.

Miyo turned and grinned at Haruhi, waving excitedly. "Haruhi-chan, Haruhi-chan!" She exclaimed, running at the girl who knelt down to hug her.

"Hey Miyo. How have you been?"

"I've been okay, Haruhi-chan. How have you been?"

"Not too good Miyo. Not too good at all."

"Aw that's sad Haruhi-chan! I think you should cheer up."

Haruhi ruffled Miyo's blonde hair before looking at the guy who still had their back to them. "And is this your older brother, Miyo?" Haruhi thought it was weird that Miyo had blonde hair while her older brother had brown.

The boy picked up the cane and turned around, surveying Haruhi silently before he smiled. "I told Kyoya-senpai that you weren't getting enough sleep. Turns out that I was right...little Spring."

Haruhi brought her hands up to her mouth as tears formed in her eyes. "Akiyo?"

OoOoOoOoO

_Who's evil? Yup, I am. That rant at the beginning probably wasn't needed, but just for the record to set it all straight: I WAS GOING TO BRING HIM BACK IN THE END ANYWAY. If you followed my clues, you should have known that. XD_

_Donating his body to science = no body to be seen._

_Specifically requesting people not to go into the room = oh he must be dead because we can't see him._

_That is the reason why Kyoya was a bit OOC in this chapter. He knew that Akiyo was still alive, and he had to work around that to make Haruhi go out with him to see Miyo and Akiyo. You'll be able to read the whole story about how it all went down in the final chapter, and I'll be nicer to Mori and Haruhi then too. So the three R's apply here, and I'll see you guys later._

_Nat_


	8. Chapter Eight

_I apologize to you guys for the ranting and raving I did earlier. I felt that it needed to be said, and well, I just did it. I really hope it didn't take away from the story for you all, and if you feel it has, I can go back and edit my chapter so that the rant isn't there anymore. Though I feel that those who read this at later times might be smarter to not tell me what I can and cannot do in my stories._

_Either way, let me have a count here._

…

_More than twenty-five. Y'all left me more than twenty-five reviews for just chapter seven alone. Do you know how much I fawned over all that? My email was literally exploding out the wazoo from you guys. I just want to say thank you, and thanks for sticking along with Akiyo and Haruhi. I've been thinking of a sequel, but I'm not sure. Check out my profile to see other works I have currently in progress at the moment._

_This one has taken me longer to put out because I've put in so many hours at work and school, not to mention that this is my hardest chapter to write. It all ends here, ladies and gentlemen. I have to admit that I am really sad that this is ending so quickly, but I thank you all for sticking with it and supported SDAN._

_Without any further interruptions, I bring you the FINAL chapter of...Spring Day, Autumn Night._

_Author: _Nat

_Fandom: _OHSHC

_Summary: _The Host Club takes it upon themselves to follow Haruhi when she says she is going to Okinawa, despite her serious threat. The secret they learn there is far greater than what they expected – Haruhi has a twin brother.

_Pairing: _HaruhixMori

_Part 8/8_

**OoOoOoOoO**

Spring Day, Autumn Night

**OoOoOoOoO**

The rest of the Host members looked on in shock, except for Kyoya, who stood by Akiyo with a smug look on his face. Finally, Tamaki pushed up his dropped jaw and pointed an accusing finger at Kyoya.

"MOMMY! HOW DARE YOU KEEP SOMETHING LIKE THIS FROM US?! DEMON!"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and gave them all a smile. "It was prudent to Akiyo's plan, which backfired, mind you."

Akiyo sighed and rubbed at the scar on his chest, nodding over at Kyoya. "Yeah I know, but I figured it might too. You never know what Haruhi is gonna do though, do we?" He smiled over at his sister who had tears trailing down her face. "Aw come now little Spring. You didn't miss me that-Oof!"

Haruhi launched herself at her brother, near tackling him in a hug. "I thought you were dead you jerk!" She yelled at him.

"Haruhi...chest. Ow."

She let go of him abruptly, apologizing quickly. "Sorry, Akiyo. I was just so happy to see you that I didn't think about it I guess."

"Come on over to the table. Kyoya-senpai and I will explain everything."

"Along with me!" Miyo exclaimed, taking Akiyo's free hand.

"Along with Miyo too," he said with a smile.

He used his cane to help hobble him over to the table before lowering himself down into the chair with a sigh.

"Why've you got a cane, Aki-chan?"

"Helps me walk Mitsukuni-senpai," Akiyo said, smiling over at the younger boy. "If I stumble and fall, let's just say, that wouldn't be too good on my new heart. Technically, I'm not supposed to be around and about, but Kyoya-senpai made sure I had the best doctor taking care of me and he gave me the go ahead. As long as I don't move around too much that is."

All the other Host members took a seat around the table, and Akiyo ran a hand through his hair. "Haruhi, when I tell you that I'll be there for me as long as you need me...well, it's my own personal loophole."

"How so, Akiyo?"

"Because when I thought I truly was going to die, you didn't need me anymore. You had Takashi-senpai."

Haruhi cut a look over to the tall Host who was watching her with gentle eyes. She looked away from his steady gaze, tears building up in her own once more. She was so mean to him before, especially in the hospital. Staring at Akiyo, she realized that if he had died, she wouldn't have wanted to see the body. Takashi-senpai kept her from that, like the good man he was.

"You should have known how much this would hurt me," she whispered, gripping Akiyo's hand. "Auntie and Dad are a wreck, and it's because you decided you wanted to play dead! You jerk!"

Akiyo grimaced and nodded at his sister. "I know it had to have hurt them, but I didn't want you guys to wait on me hand and foot like you've been doing for eleven years. Plus, I wanted you to be able to go off on your own without worrying about me. You were supposed to really rely on Takashi-senpai...not hate him and push him away."

Haruhi gazed down at the table, wiping at her eyes. "I was hurt that I hadn't gotten to say goodbye to you, and Takashi kept me from you in my mind. So I took it out on him. I'm sorry Takashi." She looked up at the Kendo host who gave her one of his rare smiles and placed his hand on her head.

"You're forgiven, Haruhi. I never held anything against you in the first place." He swiped at some tears that escaped from Haruhi's eyes with his thumb and nodded to Akiyo. "You and Kyoya have a story to tell."

"That we do," Akiyo finally said with a smile, leaning back in his chair. "Where do we start, Kyoya-senpai?"

"The beginning would be nice," Hikaru said sarcastically.

"Alright. Well you see, when my parents were younger, they decided-"

Haruhi smacked Akiyo in the back of the head. "Not _that_ beginning."

Akiyo smiled at his sister. "Okay, okay. I'll stop messing around. Kyoya-senpai, why don't you start? You were the one who got yourself into my plans after all by barging into that hospital room. Like you owned the place I might add."

Leaning back in his chair, Kyoya sipped at his lemonade the waitress had brought him and pushed his glasses up. "That's because I do own the place, as you well know. But if you insist...let's see. I do believe that Haruhi was being held back by Mori-senpai, Tamaki punched a wall, and the twins were on the floor. Honey-senpai was just standing there, staring in horror..."

OoOoOoOoO

_Slamming open the door to the operating room, Kyoya seethed. "What the hell do you mean he's dead? You're the second best doctor here and-"_

_The boy stopped his rant as he tilted his head, a steady thrum of beeping reaching his ears. Turning slightly, he watched as Akiyo's chest rose and fell with each breath that he took. The boy they had all come to care about was _alive. _He couldn't even believe it!_

"_What...?"_

"_Mr. Otori, thank you for ruining the patient's request," the doctor remarked, with an amused smile on his face as he crossed his arms. "I do believe you have found us out. I guess we'll just have to let you in on things now."_

"_What is the meaning of this?" Kyoya asked, pushing up his glasses angrily. He was not happy in the slightest, especially since the Club...no, his family, were hurting out in the hallway. And what did Dr. Carmichael mean when he said 'patient's request?' It didn't make any sense! "I demand answers!"_

_The doctor sighed. "The surgery went fine. We were able to save him just in the nick of time, and he will live a very healthy life as long as his heart lasts. However, it was the patient's request that his twin and the others were informed that he died. And since you told us to listen to whatever the patient said, we did."_

"_I'm not sure I understand..."_

"_He should be awake within the hour. You'll be able to get your answers then, but I implore you, do not tell any of the others that he is alive."_

"_You're lucky he asked for this, Dr. Carmichael. I am not so pleased with you at this moment because my family is hurting out there." Kyoya hissed angrily, taking a seat next to Akiyo's bed and waiting._

_He stared at the boy intently, noting that his face was gaunt and pale. Because he was bandaged up, Kyoya didn't get a chance to see the scar that he knew the boy would carry for the rest of his life. But at least he would be alive, and that was all that mattered. Rising from his seat, he wiped at his tired eyes and told the doctor he would be back later. When he came out of the room, he saw the twins still sitting there, with Honey-senpai and Tamaki._

"_Where's Haruhi and Mori-senpai?" Kyoya asked, deflated._

"_Haru-chan told Takashi that she hated him and ran off. Takashi followed her, but he lost her so he's sitting in the waiting room with his head in his hands." Honey-senpai intoned sadly._

_Scrubbing at his face, Kyoya shook his head. He always had hedged on the fact that Haruhi and Mori-senpai would get together, but the death of her twin took a toll on the girl in ways that he would never imagine. It was taking quite the toll on all of them._

"_Hikaru? Kaoru? How are you guys doing?"_

"_We're numb," Kaoru finally said. "To lose a family member is hard, but to lose your own twin...I can't even imagine what Haruhi is going through. Akiyo was everything to her. He was why she was going to school, why she was putting up with us for the sake of clearing every inch of her debt. She was gonna grow up to eventually help him. And now he's gone."_

"_Don't fucking believe it," Hikaru mumbled, cursing to himself over and over. "We should have done more! Like...like...I don't know!" Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. "Haruhi probably ran home to tell her Aunt the bad news. Hearing her yell at Takashi-senpai like that...I know his heart is shattered. She was his everything, minus Honey-senpai."_

"_Even I took a backseat when Haru-chan became involved with him," Honey pointed out. "We still hung out at home, but I support the relationship that they're in. My cousin can't be with me forever, but I enjoyed all our close moments while we had them. He'll still be around though, but now I have to try and help mend the damage."_

"_Are we going to be able to go in and see him?" Tamaki intoned, leaning his head back against the wall to stare at the ceiling._

"_It was Akiyo's request that no one see him because he thought the surgery would be messy and go wrong. It's...not a pretty sight in there." Kyoya lied, tilting his head as he did so. He didn't like lying when he mainly skirted around the truth, but it was what Akiyo wanted._

"_I have to go see Takashi," Honey said softly, rising from his place on the floor. "In a matter of minutes, he's lost Aki-chan and Haru-chan." Kyoya watched him wander down the hallway before he turned back to head into the room._

"_Why are you going in there?" Kaoru asked, looking up at Kyoya with confusion. "Why do you get to see him when we don't?"_

"_It's my hospital, and I have to help the doctor get all the paperwork ready," Kyoya murmured, lying through his teeth once more. He moved toward the door and opened it a little bit, before slipping inside and closing it behind him._

_To his delight, Akiyo was awake and coherent. He was even chatting with the doctor about how to take care of himself for the next few months._

"_Akiyo," he said, crossing his arms and giving the boy a look._

_The boy in the bed jumped and winced, reaching out to rub his chest before the doctor slapped his hand. "You mustn't do that!"_

"_Yes, doc," Akiyo said, nodding to him before turning back to Kyoya with wide eyes. "What are you doing in here, Kyoya-senpai?"_

"_Apparently uncovering a hidden conspiracy with the patients and doctors," he said, crossing the room and sitting down next to Akiyo's bedside. "How are you feeling?"_

"_Hurts like hell, and they're about to put me out again so I can sleep, but I'm alive," the boy stated with a weak smile._

"_Yes, about that. Do you know how much turmoil and strife you have caused?"_

"_Turmoil? Everyone should be sad, yes, but Haruhi should be finding comfort with Takashi-senpai. Now that I'm gone, she can rely on him if she needs anything."_

"_Was that really your plan?" Kyoya asked angrily, getting up and pacing around. "To make everyone hurt and feel sad, just so Haruhi would feel better with Mori-senpai?"_

"_I was tired of everyone waiting on me hand and foot, Kyoya-senpai," Akiyo replied hotly, crossing his arms with defiance, but wincing when they brushed over his chest. "I want them to get on with their lives like they would if I was gone. My Aunt didn't marry her beau because I was there. Now she's free to do that. Haruhi is free to love and be with Takashi-senpai because she doesn't have to worry about me. And my father...he hasn't visited me for years, but now he can stop worrying."_

"_Well your plan backfired," Kyoya hissed, twisting on one foot to face the boy. "Haruhi told Mori-senpai that she _hated_ him. Hated him! All because he didn't want her to see your 'dead' body. She ran off on us, and Mori-senpai couldn't find her."_

"_It wasn't supposed to be like this," Akiyo said, running a hand through his hair._

"_It's not a perfect world, Akiyo," he said, pushing his glasses up higher on his face. "So what do you want to do now?"_

"_We'll give it a couple of weeks," Akiyo murmured. "I have to heal up too if I want to be able to head out. If things are looking grim, then we can agree to meet somewhere."_

_"I'm not sure it can get any worse," Kyoya mumbled, running a hand over his tired face. "But I've been wrong before."_

OoOoOoOoO

"And so we kept in contact," Kyoya said, taking another sip of his drink. "Over the next few weeks, I tapped away on my computer, taking note of everything that was going on around us. When Haruhi came to me with the proposition to leave the host club and pay her debt with a weekly to monthly stipend, I agreed."

"And I could just tell she wasn't getting enough sleep by the way Kyoya-senpai wrote about her, and I told him as much," Akiyo continued, smiling over at his sister.

"So, Kyoya-senpai, when you said that 'he said you hadn't been getting enough sleep'... you weren't talking about Takashi were you?" Haruhi asked, tilting her head.

"Indeed I was not, Haruhi. But it seemed like something Mori-senpai would say, so when you asked who it was, I had to think on my toes. In fact, you all kept me on my toes for the last couple of weeks. Seeing how much pain you were all in, not to mention the fact that Haruhi was distancing herself with ease...even our customers could tell that something was wrong."

"I'm sorry that I thought semi-selfishly," Akiyo finally said, tapping his cane on the ground. "I just figured that if I wasn't around, you and Takashi would get along better, and Auntie would get married. Dad, well, he hasn't seen me in years, but at least it's one worry off his shoulder right?"

"You should have seen his face Akiyo," Haruhi whispered, her voice cracking with grief. "I had to catch him because he would have fallen to the floor if I didn't. You are still his child, even though he wasn't able to see you. No parent wants to hear of their own child's death."

"And you know I'll personally apologize to him when the time comes, but I am still weak. I can only handle be up and around for so long." Akiyo said shaking his head.

Haruhi looked at him with tears in her eyes again. _I felt so empty without you._

He gave her a small smile. _Do you know how it felt to know your twin thought you were dead? It was horrible from my side too, my Spring._

_Stupid Autumn. You were stupid._

_I know, I know. Forgive me?_

Haruhi gave him a smile and laughed a little as the tears fell down her face. _You know I do._

_Then I can breathe easy again._

"So will you be coming to Ouran Aki-chan? After you're all healed?"

"I figure I might as well, but I'll need tutors," the boy said, leaning back in his chair with a sigh and smiling when Miyo patted his hand. "My education is shaky at best since my auntie didn't have that much money to pay out."

"I'll be providing you with some tutors while you're healing. Nothing too strenuous, but it will at least get you ready to attend our academy. And of course, I expect you and Haruhi both to be within the Host Club."

"Where else would we be, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked, rolling her eyes.

"You're coming back to the Club, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Of course I am. You all are my friends, and I just didn't want to be in the Club because of all the hurt I was facing. And all the hurting I was doing by being myself." She answered with a shrug.

"Yay Haru-chan!"

"Now we can dress you up in girly stuff again," Karou said with a nod.

Haruhi sighed and placed a hand on her forehead. "Why me."

"Because I was the one born a boy," Akiyo said with a wide grin.

"Something tells me the girls are going to be all over you, Akiyo," Haruhi said, staring at him uneasily. "Better protect your heart. Literally."

"I've got you, the Host Club, and Miyo. Nothing will ever come between that."

"Agreed, big brother."

With the others nodding their assent, Akiyo smiled to himself. This was his family now, and it felt like all was right with the world.

OoOoOoOoO

Six years later, a happily engaged Haruhi was doing some laundry when her brother came rolling in the door. Literally. He shouldered his way and flopped in her hallway before scrambling up. Rushing over to the door, he shut it behind him with a bang. Leaning against it, he took deep shuddering breaths.

"Fan girls again, Akiyo?" She asked with a smile. "Why do you always run to my apartment when they're chasing you?"

"Because I know you'll be here," he murmured, peering out the window. "You've been engaged to Takashi for three years now, and you still don't trust him. So where else would you be?"

"Oh shut up," she replied, tossing a wet towel at him. "You don't know what the hell you're saying."

"Course I do, but we have an even bigger problem here so I need you to pay close attention. I don't know how it happened, or why it did, but..."

"I trust Takashi plenty enough, and you know that. He's much too busy for a wedding, as am I since this is my first day off since I started my job. It's not easy being a top lawyer in Japan you know! We can't all be free-wheeling models like you are. Now, did you and Hikaru do something again? I swear, the last time you both got in huge trouble was when we were all in class together. The teacher was green for a month. A month!"

"It's bigger than that, Haruhi. Much bigger, and I'm not sure how much I can take of it! It's like it's eating it's way through me, and I don't know what to do!"

Raising an eyebrow at her elder brother, Haruhi stopped her chore to give him her full attention. He was near panicking, and she didn't like the odd gleam in his eye. There was something wrong with her twin, and she was now curious to death. "And just what is so big that you had to break into my apartment and start venting about?"

"I-" He stopped short when he heard the door opening, and Takashi came inside. He surveyed both of them quietly. His beautiful Haruhi with her hands on her hips, and her hair down past her shoulders. He commented once that he loved her long hair, and since then, she hadn't cut it once. Then he looked at Akiyo with his wild 'I just rolled out of bed' model look, and a crazed glint in his eye.

"Hm. Bad time?"

"Well, I'm not sure exactly. But come in, Takashi. I missed you." Haruhi said, wandering over to him without thinking about it. It was the little things she did without realizing it that made Takashi just love her all the more.

"Missed you too. Mitsukuni is doing fine in Paris." Takashi said, taking Haruhi into his arms and sighing to himself.

"Oh really? Making cakes for all the big shots now is he?" Akiyo asked with a grin.

"Yeah."

"Miss him a lot right?" Haruhi mumbled into his chest. "Was he with Kaoru or Tamaki?"

"When I visited him, neither. They were both out and about. I'll leave you to it. See you tonight?"

"I'll be there at seven sharp. Do let your mother know I'll be coming this time. I don't need yet another chewing out."

"Hm. I believe I was the one who was chewed out."

"Yes well. It still felt like I was."

Takashi bent down and placed a kiss on Haruhi's forehead with a smile before giving Akiyo a nod. After receiving a salute in return, Takashi left Haruhi's apartment and closed the door behind him. Haruhi smiled to herself and returned to her laundry.

"Now, what was so importan-"

"I'm in love with Miyo."

OoOoOoOoO

_The end! Bwahahaha. I'm gonna tell you what I'm doing now. Laughing. I am laughing at this ending because I can just imagine what all your faces look like. XD I'm also very sorry about my lack of updating. I'm doing NaNoWriMo, so it's very hectic with my work schedule and my school schedule. Hopefully I get caught up on it and catch a little time here and there to work on the sequel for this._

_The sequel will probably include more about Miyo's beginning, actually meeting Akiyo, and then most of the growing up. So you'll see special scenes that occurred at Ouran that I have skipped over in the six years later. You might also get to see Haruhi's and Mori's wedding! And will Miyo and Akiyo get together in the end? Who knows!_

_Well I do, but that's beside the point. Thank you all so very much for sticking with me, Spring, Autumn, and the rest of the Club. God I love my cliffhangers; even on the endings for chapters! And I am just very grateful to all of you. Just. Thank you._

_I think I'll call the sequel 'Autumn's Beautiful Child' or 'Beautiful Autumn'. Miyo means beautiful child while Akiyo means Autumn [of course.] Let me know what you think of the titles, or even if you want to suggest your own! I take no offense if none of you like my titles, so don't worry. Now I'm going back to my NaNoWriMo. I have to get back in Blake mode if I want him to eventually save Remy from the Slender Man. Ja ne!_

_Nat_


End file.
